The Demon's Horn
by Liz I am
Summary: When Fenton Hardy is proclaimed dead, Frank must go eight hundred miles away and live with the mother and brother he never got to meet. As if things aren't bad enough, he must try and solve a mystery for the first time in his life. Very AU. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

When Fenton Hardy is proclaimed dead, Frank must go over eight hundred miles away and live with the mother and brother he never got to meet. And then of course, there's the mystery. AU.

* * *

Do I even need to say that I don't own them and that this is AU? Well, I just said it, so there. Enjoy :D) A note here. The boys aren't going to _start_ off being into mysteries, and because of their parent's divorce (you'll see the reasons for that throughout the story), but there will be a mystery. Obviously.

Hopefully the AU I've come up with is tolerable. :D

First attempt writing Hardy Boys in a _long_ while, but since 'everythingneedsrevision' encouraged me, I'm digging around in this sandbox.

Reviews and constructive criticism are both welcome, and appreciated. Ideas are welcome as well.

* * *

He thought that his heart would jump out of his chest from how hard it was pounding. He didn't know what was going to happen next. All he knew was that this was bad. His father, dead. He couldn't believe it, what was going to happen next?

The social worker outlined what was going to happen next. Frank would be sent to live with his mother. Frank hadn't seen her in twelve years. His parents had divorced when he was only 2, Joe only one. He remembered that his brother was blonde or something… maybe. He had one picture of them that he'd always carried in his wallet, even though he didn't know why.

Now, he was going to meet them. His father had been declared dead. Frank had protested and protested, but he'd been dragged to live with his mother anyway. His social worker was actually accompanying him on the flight to make sure he went. _His father couldn't be dead._

Frank scowled as they disembarked from the plane. "I don't see why I can't be legally emancipated," he said.

"You're still only fourteen," his social worker said curtly. "You don't have a choice, Frank. Give your mother a chance, please. If things run into trouble, you have my number."

Frank scowled, "And I should give her a chance because she abandoned me twelve years ago?" He was fourteen years old, and hadn't seen his mother for twelve years. He'd only remembered what she looked like because of the picture. "Why can't I stay with Aunt Gertrude?"

" _Frank_ , don't push this. You _don't_ want to go to traditional foster care." With that the social worker greeted the blonde, all smiles. _Laura,_ Frank reminded himself. And the son - Joe. He wore a smile and Frank scowled, trying not to fall back into depression.

"Good to see you, Laura. I believe we spoke on the phone?" his social worker asked. Frank tuned out the rest of the conversation, looking instead at Joe. He was one year younger, according to the social worker's records, though Frank knew that. He wouldn't have guessed it though - Joe looked about his age.

"Hi," Joe said, "I'd say I'm sorry and all that shit but you've heard it - so, I'm Joe."

"And I'm Frank," Frank responded, inwardly smirking that Joe had dared to say the s-word with his mother nearby. _Their_ mother, Frank reminded himself. "But you knew that." _I just want to go home, why do I have to be here?_

Joe nodded and fell silent for a minute, before shrugging. "Mom likes to talk," he said. "Sorry."

"Not your fault," Frank said automatically. He could tell that Laura liked to talk, he guessed he'd get used to it. "You like your school?" he asked. God, changing schools in the middle of the school year; could anything be worse?

"Yeah, it's alright," Joe responded as he nudged his - their - mother. "Yo Mom, me and Frank are going to go get some food. Can we meet you in the cafeteria?" Frank's stomach rumbled, and he sighed, reminding himself that he had to eat. It's what his father would want, anyway. _Dad's alive… he has to be._ Yeah, he wasn't handling this well at all.

"Sure," Laura said, handing the credit card to Joe before turning back to the social worker. "I'll be on my way soon."

"Thanks," Joe said as he made his way to the food court. Frank watched the travelers enviously, wishing he could be anywhere but here.

"Have you been here many times before?" Frank asked, following Joe as he kept up. He hadn't brought much as his clothes had been shipped separately. It was cheaper, and less annoying than screening things through the airport.

"Nah, I follow the signs though," Joe responded as he went up to the register. "Order whatever," he said before ordering. Frank just ordered the same thing, not wanting to cause a stink.

"So, what do you want to know?" Joe asked, leaning on the table.

Frank blinked, surprised at how easy going Joe was. He might actually learn to like the kid. _Not that he was sticking around._ "I don't know, honestly- what should I expect?" he asked.

"Well, Mom enrolled you in school already. You'll be in all the same courses as me but you might actually test into higher - they looked at your credits. I'm ahead - it's a long story - but you'll be with me. If you hate my guts, we can change, but Mom thought it might ' _help you adapt_.'" Joe used quotation marks. "And you have your own bedroom. The house isn't huge, but it's nice enough. We have your bedroom, my bedroom, and Mom's and then a guest bedroom. We made the second guest bedroom into yours but we haven't really bought anything for it yet because we figured you'd want some say in what happened."

Frank nodded. "Don't buy anything yet," he said with a shrug.

Joe shrugged back. "Why?"

"'Cus," Frank said curtly. He just refused to accept that his father was dead.

"Alright then," Joe responded, taking a sip of his Mountain Dew. "What else do you want to know?"

"I don't know and won't for awhile, I guess," Frank said.

Joe shrugged. "Can I ask a question?"

"Yeah," Frank said.

"What was he like? Dad?" Joe asked.

"He was nice. Often away on his coursework but Aunt G was with me, so I didn't mind. She's over eighty so they refused to put me with her."

"Oh, so they'd rather move you eight hundred miles away? Not that I mind, but that sucks." Joe shifted and moved towards the tray. "Mom should be here soon, I guess, and then we'll actually get home. I'm sure you're tired."

Frank shrugged. "Whatever is fine." _Dad isn't dead,_ he thought, _somehow I'll find him and things will be back to how they used to be and I'll get the hell out of here. I just have to bide my time and find Dad. I've never solved a mystery before, but I can do it. I have to do it._

* * *

Author's note: For anyone following 'Bait', my Criminal Minds story, expect an update soon. Reviews and feedback welcomed.

Here's a fun question: Do you think Fenton is really dead?

Update tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: I've fixed the age error in ch1. Frank is 14, Joe is 13. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, your feedback is much appreciated._

* * *

It was now 8:00 p.m. that night and Frank was home, in his room. He was sullen, but trying not to show it. Laura's house was luxurious; the social worker had been right. She had two guest bedrooms, one of which she was staying in now, and a bedroom for her and ano Joe. She had a white-picket fence and a pool in the backyard.

He actually had to admit he didn't know a lot about his father's finances - just that his aunt was, well, rather stingy with them. Because of his father's recent undercover work, he hadn't been home in ages, and Frank hadn't gotten any new clothes since the start of school two months ago. That didn't matter much to him, except his favorite shirt was starting to fall apart and he didn't want Laura to see it. He sighed and hung it up in the closet before packing his few items away.

There was a knock on the door and he opened it to see Joe standing there. "Hey. Care if I come in?"

"Sure," Frank responded. He was trying not to be hostile towards Joe even though he was still angry at Laura. It wouldn't be fair to Joe to take it out on him. "So what's she do for a living?"

"You mean Mom?" Joe asked. "She's a lawyer."

"Oh," Frank responded, wondering if that had anything to do with why his parents had gotten divorced, although he doubted it. His father had never told him the full story, simply telling him he'd tell him when he was ready, and it had never happened. "Anyway, did you want me for something?"

"Yeah. The company shipping your clothes just called and said they were accidentally re-routed to another part of the country by mistake, so they'll be a few days. Mom needed to know if you need anything."

"I've got five pairs of clothes - I'll be fine."

"Great. Washer and dryer are in the basement if you're desperate," Joe said. "Just leave the clothes there and Manda'll get them for you."

"Manda?" Frank asked.

"Oh, the maid. Mom hires a maid but that's it, no butler, no chef, unlike half the school. Speaking of school, set your alarm for eight a.m. Mom'll drive us there."

"Yay," Frank muttered sarcastically, thinking inwardly, _oh, Gods, this isn't going to be good. A rich kid school._ He honestly didn't know how much wealth his father had accumulated, but he knew it was enough to pay Aunt G to live with them full-time as a caretaker for him. He'd have to do some digging on his father, maybe he had like... an online resume or something.

While they hadn't been poor, they hadn't been rich either, at least not like this. Then again, what did he know, really?

Frank sighed before realizing Joe was still standing there. "Anything else?"

"Um, do you need anything for school?"

Frank blinked. "All my school stuff is in the tins… Crap."

"Don't worry. We'll stop at Wal-Mart or whatever before school and grab some notebooks. Just set the alarm before 7:45."

"Thanks," Frank said as Joe shut the door, wondering why he had to come here. He booted up the computer and connected it to the wireless easily, using the password Joe gave him.

Then he typed in the search engine two words he never thought he'd search: Fenton Hardy.

* * *

Joe climbed down the stairs and smiled at his mother, who had just hung up the phone with Frank's other social worker. Because Frank had moved over 800 miles, the guardianship of his case had been transferred to another state, another caseworker. "How'd the conversation go?" he asked her.

"I liked his old caseworker better," his mother replied, grabbing the bottle of aspirin by the counter. "She's coming by the house tomorrow."

"How bad?" Joe asked, propping his feet up on the chair.

"Think I might have to get her removed," Laura admitted before sitting on the counter and pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "She called Frank, and I quote, a 'sullen teenager with no respect for anyone.' She hasn't even met him yet or spoken to him yet, and who can hardly blame him for being so sullen when his father just passed?" she asked.

"Mom," Joe said, "You know how you always told me, you'd tell me why you and dad divorced when I was older? I'm older now."

"You're thirteen, Joe-"

"Frank's going to want to know," Joe pointed out carefully, "And he's dead. Fenton, I mean."

Laura sighed. "Alright," she said, closing her eyes. "But wait until I'm finished for interruptions, okay?"

Joe nodded.

"It was at the time that Fenton's business was really picking up and he was making a name for himself. I was fine with that, really I was, and I was even fine with the fact that he was gone a lot. Joe... " Laura paused. "It was just after you were born, and Fenton had been gone nearly five weeks. I kept telling myself that I could handle it, and I could, you and Frank - I was a stay at home mom. It was going fine until Gertrude and I got into a huge fight, and I stormed out of the house and went to the bar. A few shots of tequila later, and you can guess what happened." Laura let out a breath. "I knew what I did was wrong - I could've blamed it on the alcohol, or not thinking clearly, or whatever… but I couldn't stand to tell Fenton. So I went and told him I wanted a divorce."

Joe didn't interrupt, choosing to let his mother continue.

"I went at him full-force," Laura said, "Telling him I couldn't handle his working and whatever… and I shoved divorce papers in his face. We went and met with the attorney and I ended up revealing what happened. He said he still loved me anyway, but I just was done. Part of me wishes I'd tried to work it out with him, but I just felt too ashamed of myself." Laura sighed. "And now you know. I wanted to take both you and Frank but didn't know if I could handle having two kids at once, and Fenton wanted both kids too. I was moving down to where we were now, I had a job offer and my family is down here, so weekends wouldn't have worked out. The lawyer assigned Frank to Fenton and me to you. He picked for us." Laura slid off the counter. "Now you know."

"I don't blame you for the divorce, Mom." Joe hugged her. "It's okay."

"Thanks," she responded with a sigh. "Did Frank need anything for school?"

"Everything is in his bins that got sent somewhere, except for five changes of clothing."

"Alright, we'll stop by Walmart and get him some notebooks and pens."

* * *

Frank scampered back to his room in surprise, not having expected that Joe wouldn't know the reason for the divorce either. He sighed as he sat on his bed and grabbed his notebook, writing down what little he knew about the case his dad was working on.

 _He left three weeks ago._

That was all he knew. He'd browsed over the web. He knew his father was semi-famous, yet there was nothing in the news about him being dead. Why not? That gave him an uneasy feeling. Tomorrow, Frank vowed, he'd go deeper. He'd just have to figure out how.

He closed his eyes and settled off to sleep.

* * *

Here's the question of the day: The new caseworker - good, or not so good? Thanks again for the reviews and feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

The day at school had gone well, much to Frank's surprise. He found himself able to do well in all the classes. Joe was a bit ahead, which was fine with Frank - he didn't feel the need to compete with him. Frank trailed Joe out to the car and waited as he was stopped by another girl. "Frank, this is Nancy Drew, and Iola."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Frank observed the two, watching how Joe smiled at Iola, then blushed. He finally realized what the ring on Joe's finger was. _Promise ring._ Iola had one too. Yeah, they were dating or something.

"Nice to meet you too," Nancy said. It was easy for now to tell them apart - Nancy wore a nametag. _VOLUNTEER, LIBRARY,_ it read. "That's your mom's car though."

"Right, gotta go. Iola, I don't think I'll be there at group tonight unless Mom makes an exception, but I'll text you."

"Yeah, sure, text me if you want a ride," Iola responded as the two walked away.

"Group study?" Frank questioned. "Or, group-?"

"Group study, it's held by one of our teachers every Wednesday. Every now and again," Joe said. "Free snacks." _And hot girl, but something more than that,_ Frank thought. He didn't push. "Won't tonight though, probably, 'cus…." he let his voice trail off.

"Why not?"

"Caseworker," Joe said. "Yours, I mean. They're coming over."

"Ugh. Right," Frank responded tiredly, hanging his backpack over his shoulder. And to think he just wanted to go home and sleep.

* * *

The caseworker arrived far sooner than Frank would have liked. She wore a scowl a mile wide that made Frank want to stay far from her sight. Even Joe had scampered off, leaving both him and Laura (he couldn't think of her as his mother, yet) alone.

"So," his caseworker said, "How have things been going?"

"Fine," Frank responded as he leaned back against the chair.

The caseworker exhaled slowly. "Anything you need?" she asked.

"For you to leave, so I can do my homework," he grumbled.

"Just as miserable as ever, I see," the caseworker responded said. "Laura, how have things been going?"

"Good. His bins got shipped to the wrong city, so we're buying him some emergency items if they aren't here by tomorrow."

"How is it, anyway, being with the one boy you didn't want?" the woman asked, and Frank's eyes snapped open in surprise.

"Excuse me?" Laura asked, her voice suddenly cold.

"You obviously chose Joe for a reason, right? Why are you taking care of Frank now-pity? Sympathy?"

"I'm sorry, are those questions pertinent to your reason for being here?" Laura asked, crossing her arms. "You do realize I work closely with law enforcement on abuse cases, helping battered women get the care they need for themselves and their children. That's not a necessary question."

"So this is just you taking him in your care to what, feel better about what you did years ago?" The woman asked. Frank frowned, wondering why what had happened years ago mattered; it was irrelevant.

"Why is this relevant?" Frank interjected. "I thought we were just talking about my home situation, not about your vendetta against Laura."

"Why aren't you calling her your mother?"

"Because I like the name Laura," Frank lied, not ready to say he felt uncomfortable calling her mother. While part of him agreed with the social worker he wasn't going to let her walk all over Laura - his mother - like that.

"That obviously says something about her lack of care for you. You're just disrespectful. You need to shape up if you want Laura to continue caring for you and I should put in a recommendation to have you removed from the house-"

Laura stood up. "That's all for this evening, thank you. I would say I want your supervisor's name and number, but I already have it. Let me show you out, please."

Frank didn't want to hear the rest. He ran up to his room and slammed the door.

* * *

Joe knocked on his door after twenty minutes. At least Frank hoped it was Joe. He'd been hoping to look into his father's disappearance tonight, but he didn't know how to begin right now, not with his motivation shattered. Oh, and he was pissed at the caseworker and he knew Laura would want to talk about that so he didn't want to go downstairs, either. Or see her here, if it was not Joe behind the door.

The knock was again and Frank answered it, sighing in relief when he saw Joe. Joe sat in the bean bag chair as Frank closed the door. "How'd it go?" Joe asked.

"Horrible," Frank muttered. "Mind if I swear?"

"No," Joe said as he took a sip of soda.

Frank let out a string of words that would have made him blush a week ago. "She insisted Laura was taking me in just to do something about her mistake in not taking me or something. Like, seriously, who the hell just says that?"

"That's messed up. What'd Mom do?"

"Kicked her out," Frank said with a sigh.

"Good," Joe said. "Hang on." He paused, listening. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Frank asked, listening. "Yeah, that's someone else. Who?"

"Mom's ex, Richard." Joe reached into Frank's cabinet and grabbed the mace. "Take that. It's legal in the state."

"Good to know," Frank said. "I have a bad feeling about why he's her ex."

"You're legally restricted from the property, Richard," Laura's voice could be heard. "You need to leave."

"The alarm was off," Richard said, and Frank could detect a smirk in his voice.

"That doesn't give you an invitation. You need to leave. Now."

Joe snuck down the stairs and Frank followed him, while gripping his can of mace tightly. "Mom?" Joe asked.

"Hi, honey. Richard was just leaving," Laura said, "Before I called 911 and told them he was breaking his probation."

Frank caught the look and nodded as he slipped back upstairs, backing into the other guest room that for some reason had a phone.

Maybe that guy was why. He quickly dialed 911, giving them the address from the bill someone had left on the table. He hung up, against the operator's wishes, not wanting to get caught on the phone.

A few minutes later, he heard the sirens and breathed a sigh of relief. Richard hadn't left, and his anger was only rising. He slowly slid down the stairs, watching him get taken out in cuffs.

"Charmer," Joe remarked as Laura gave her statement to the police and they left. "He doesn't take no well, does he?"

"No," Laura muttered, running a hand through her hair. "Oh, SHIT, how'd SHE get assigned to your case?"

Frank blinked, surprised at the curse word before Laura stormed upstairs. "Uh…" he said, looking at Joe.

Joe sat down, propping his feet up on the table. Frank slumped down in the chair. "So?"

"So, Richard, as I'm sure you guessed, used to date Mom. Mom liked him but one day he hit me in front of her and she said that was it, she was done. He didn't take it real well."

"So… the caseworker?"

"Don't know her name," Joe said, before moving to the envelope on the counter that the caseworker had left. "You mind?"

"Go for it."

Joe opened the envelope, flipping to the first page. "Ahh…. Yeah. That explains it. No wonder why Mom's upset."

"What?"

"Lucinda Markson. Richard's sister. She must have recognized our name and pulled strings. She hates Mom - believes Richard when he says he'd never hit a child, ever."

Frank shook his head. Maybe the idyllic life that he'd imagined Laura and Joe having because of the white picket fence wasn't as idyllic as he'd imagined. "Does Richard do that often?"

"Nope, he's actually been pretty good about following the restraining order. This was his last chance, though. He'll be in jail tonight."

"Lovely," Frank said with a sigh. "Hey, did news ever get over here about Dad?"

"Sometimes. I mean, I knew he solved mysteries, and every now and again I'd see his name pop in the news, but Mom would usually change the channel. Can't say I blamed her. Why?"

"Just wondering," Frank said before admitting, "There's no news on his death. I don't think he was mega-famous, but if you're hearing about him from eight hundred miles away…"

"His death should be reported too," Joe said, catching on instantly. "Hey, you should talk to Nancy. Sometimes she solves these things. She might be able to tell you where to go and what to do next. Hey, did they have a funeral?"

"No. They said it was his wishes to be scattered across the Niagara Falls. Dad's only been there like once, Joe - why would he have those wishes?"

Joe frowned. "Hang on a second," he said, before grabbing his laptop and pulling up a death database. "This lists all the people who have died - it keeps records from at least the 1970's onward." He typed in the name Fenton Hardy.

"No hits," Frank said, frowning. "Are they legally required to register it here?"

"They should be," Joe said, also frowning. "Tell you what, I'll call Nancy. We'll talk with her tomorrow."

* * *

 _And the mystery thickens…._

 _Fun question of the day: Is Richard involved somehow with Fenton Hardy? What about the caseworker?_

 _Click the purple box. I dare you!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note:_ I had a few minutes in between classes and could squeeze this update in. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was going to be a long day until noon. Frank was glad that he and Joe had lunch together. He was starting to get to like Joe. While he hoped his father was still alive, he wanted to still be able to keep in touch with Joe if they moved back to where they were previously.

Frank glanced at his lunch money, not used to getting school food. Gertrude had always packed lunch for him. He navigated through the line, grabbed his tray and sat down. He didn't really know how he felt about his aunt. His father had been gone a lot and she'd been there, but had she really? She had spent most of her time watching soap operas.

At least when his father was home, they'd made the best of it. Frank could tell multiple stories about his father coming home in the middle of the night and waking Frank up because he only had a few hours and wanted to spend them with Frank. Frank loved those times; even if he was tired the next day for school.

He shook himself out of his thoughts as he saw Joe, who flagged him down. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," Joe said back. "You remember Nancy from yesterday."

"Yes," Frank nodded, "I do. Hi. Who else is here?" He added, looking at the rest of the group and remembering Iola. He remembered her because she still wore the promise ring that matched Joe's.

"Callie, Biff, Chet," Joe said, naming them off. "Anyway, Nancy, Frank's got a question for you."

Frank sat down, and glanced wearily at the bread. "Is it supposed to be this green?" he asked, holding it up.

Joe grinned. "Nope. I'd recommend eating the lunch meat only." He gestured at his own plate, where he had discarded his own bread.

"Anyway," Frank said, pushing the sandwich to the side all together, "My Dad isn't registered in the death databases yet, and it's not on the news or anything… I mean, he wasn't that famous, but I thought it'd have at least made local news or something. And there's nothing in the obituaries or anything. It just doesn't feel right to me," he said.

Nancy frowned. "That is weird. Joe, I'm assuming you checked the database I showed you?" She asked.

"Yeah," Joe nodded. "Nothing."

"Let me know if the lunch lady is coming," Nancy said, opening up her pencil case and grabbing her phone out of it. While they were technically allowed to use their phones at lunch, the current lunch lady enjoyed trying to confiscate them.

"Is it against the rules to use your phone?" Frank questioned, looking at her. He didn't have one - he'd never needed one - but he figured knowing the rules wouldn't hurt.

"No, but the current lady is weird," Joe responded. "Fenton Hardy, by the way, Nancy."

Callie spoke up. "Could it have been his choice not to be registered in the death database? Was there a funeral - I'm assuming not?"

"No," Frank responded, "They said that his wishes were to be scattered over the Niagara Falls. He's only been like once and while it's cool I don't understand why he'd want that as his thing, you know?" he questioned.

Callie frowned. "You're thinking he's not actually dead," she said.

Iola spoke up then. "Why would he fake his own death?"

"Or," Chet said, "Playing devil's advocate, why would someone else fake his own death for him?"

A blonde girl came and sat down at their table, someone Frank didn't know. "Bess," Joe nodded to Frank.

"What's up?" Nancy asked, sliding her phone in her bag as she looked at Nancy.

"They wrote me up for using my phone in class, so I was late," Bess said, shrugging. "Anyway, what were you using your phone for?"

"Searching. There was nothing Frank. Do you want to talk after school when it's less noisy?"

"Sure, if we have time. Joe, did Laura ever tell you about the caseworker thing-"

"Another one is coming over tonight," Joe said.

"Oh, good."

"His last one was an asshole," Joe added.

"Joe!" Iola said, punching him in the rib lightly.

"What? She was! And besides that, she was Richard's sister or something. Total conflict of interest or something right?"

"Or something," Iola muttered before the bell rang to dismiss them back to class.

* * *

After school they gathered at the door. Laura had texted Joe, saying she was running late and she'd be a few extra minutes, which actually worked in their favor. "So since he's not on the death list," Nancy said, "It's possible he's alive, but it begs the question of why they'd put you in foster care if they aren't 100% sure he's dead. Or, if they are sure he's dead-"

"Well," Frank frowned, remembering, "The ashes thing doesn't make sense either, suddenly. They said the car had a problem and it fell into a river, and he wasn't found and neither was his body - so if there was no body to get ashes from, how does that even work and why tell me they were scattering his ashes across the Niagara Falls?"

"This whole thing is just weird," Nancy muttered, pulling up another Google search on her phone. "Maybe they just figured they were going to do it when it came up or something. Either way, that's fishy. They should be more upfront with you," she muttered. "Hey, I wonder if…" she let her voice trail off.

"What?"

"If you and Laura are getting the same stories."

"Well, we'd have to get the same stories, right? Shouldn't I be entitled to the same information?" Frank asked, frowning.

"Good question. You should ask her. And maybe ask to see your file."

"Yeah. I just hope this caseworker was better than the last," Frank muttered, feeling a knot starting to form in his stomach. "I really didn't like her."

"That bad?"

"She accused Laura of taking me in out of pity and sympathy, amongst other things. Seriously, who does that? Especially as old as I am, I'd be lucky to get another foster - where's Joe?" he asked, suddenly.

Nancy glanced up from her phone, sliding it in her pocket. "Wasn't he just here?"

"Yeah," Frank nodded, "Normally I wouldn't worry but that Richard guy doesn't seem like Joe's best friend, and Joe said he'd be put away, but…."

"GUYS!" Iola yelled, grabbing Frank's arm. "Come fast."

Frank followed her and Nancy, wondering what was going on. He groaned when he saw the dude from last night - Richard? Richardson? No. Richard? Yeah. - yelling with Joe.

"I don't have a restraining order against you!" Richard said, grabbing at Joe who skillfully maneuvered out of his way.

"Actually, you do," Joe said as he tried to get back towards the school, "Mom filed it on both of us, and why aren't you in jail for breaking your case or -"

"Got off," Richard said. "You're going to convince your mother, boy, that she still loves me-"

"Ahem," Frank said, clearing his throat when it became clear that Nancy was on the phone with someone else. _Hopefully 911._ He didn't know how violent Richard could get, but he really didn't want to know either. "Hey, Joe? Mom needs us now." OK, so it was a total lie, but Richard didn't know that.

"No, she really doesn't," Richard responded as he grabbed Joe back towards him.

"I suggest Joe be let go," Frank said, his voice more clear as he moved closer to Richard.

"I suggest not," Richard smirked as he grabbed Joe. It was then Frank saw the white van behind him and groaned. _Stereotypical movie van,_ he thought, _if I was an author, or if this was a story, I'd make it something cool. Like a -_ he didn't have time to finish his thought as Richard started to pull Joe back even further.

"Police are on there way, Richard," Nancy called, coming up. "You know that the restraining order says you can't have contact with either party."

"I am now, so what are you going to do about it?" Richard asked. Frank noticed that he had his hand around Joe's neck and decided that there was no more time to wait for the police. In two smooth moves, Frank maneuvered Joe safely away from Richard and pinned Richard to the ground.

"What are you really after?" Frank asked. "'Cus it sure ain't love."

"Get off of me! You're hurting me!"

"Go flag down the cops, Nancy, please," Joe said. "They always go to the front and we need to re-direct them this -" she was gone before Joe finished the sentence.

"So," Frank said, "What are you really after? Because it's not love - or, well, if it is, you're not smart enough to know that the way to Laura isn't by abusing her son."

Richard growled. "I want Fenton Hardy. Now get off me!"

Frank and Joe looked at each other before Frank turned back to the man. "Fenton Hardy is dead," he said, his voice cold despite the lump in his throat. "Joseph Hardy will do no good here." He made a mental note to apologize to Joe for that later.

"Dead?! Hah! He's in hiding. Too scared to come out like the chicken that he is!" Richard gloated. "And you're my bait to get to him."

"What beef do you have with him?" Frank asked, honestly curious now - maybe he could give him a clue as to what his father was involved in. Although he honestly suspected his father was higher up on the pole - even though he was undercover, most likely - than this idiot.

"What beef do I have with him? It's my mission to capture him to move up in the gang," the man said. "They're worried about him investigating us, but I guess if he's dead it doesn't matter."

"What gang?" Frank asked as he heard the sirens.

"You think I'd tell you that?"

"No," Frank said honestly, "But I bet your tattoos will." It was a total lie; Richard had one tattoo on his shoulder that Frank had no idea what it meant.

"Then take a picture," Richard snapped as the cop arrived, arresting him before starting to yell at the cop, "It's not my fault! I swear to God - get off of me! I didn't violate the restraining order! It's against Laura, you hear?! Not Joe!" With that he was shoved into the squad car while another cop took their statements.

"Are you okay?" Frank asked Joe, honestly worried.

"Yeah," Joe said, "I'm glad you came when you did, though. This does beg the question: If Richard is in the gang, and he wants to go after Dad…"

"Hmm," Frank said, frowning. "Then Dad's cover is working, for one, and for two the gang doesn't think he's dead. But what's his sister have to do with it? I don't think she'd blemish her record for her vendetta against Laura alone."

"Then that's something we need to look into," Joe said before hugging Iola and heading back to talk to Laura. Frank followed him, totally lost in thought.

* * *

And your question for today is: Just what is Fenton Hardy involved in? Any guesses? Thanks for the reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I wanted to update this again today as I felt like it was a continuation of the last chapter, but too long to post as one chapter. Enjoy._

 _Also, were you wondering why the book was named The Demon's Horn? Stay tuned._

* * *

Frank sat at the table, nervously biting his lip as he picked at his spaghetti. The caseworker hadn't been there yet and he was very nervous about it. Even if he may not like Laura, he knew she was his best option. He had to admit she was okay - nicer than his aunt sometimes, even, - he just wasn't ready to forgive her for abandoning him for so long yet. He mildly wondered if Joe felt the same way about Fenton.

"Welcome," Laura could be heard, opening the door. "Come on in, Frank's eating dinner in the kitchen."

"Thanks. I'm John Hanks, the woman who was working with you yesterday was removed from the case due to conflict of interest amongst other things." Frank breathed a sigh of relief. This caseworker already sounded much more sane.

Frank pushed aside his spaghetti as the man came in and sat down. "Frank, right? I'm John Hanks, I'll be your new caseworker. Do you have any questions for me before we get started?"

"Is my father actually dead?" Frank blurted out, unable to help himself. "I mean, they were talking about his funeral and stuff and said he wanted to be scattered over the Niagara Falls and - and -"

"Because his car was found in the river with no body, they are treating it as a death unless evidence appears otherwise," John said, sitting down. "That doesn't mean that he's not alive; it just means they're treating it as a death. I will say this, though; the wreck was awhile ago - so if he hasn't resurfaced… why?"

Frank nodded, biting his lip, not wanting to get into further details. _So there is a big chance he's alive then. No body. Why not let me stay with Gertrude temporarily, then?_ "So… if they aren't 100% sure of his death - why not let me stay with Aunt Gertrude?"

John frowned. "I thought your other caseworker talked with you about this and if she didn't, I apologize. Your aunt cannot take care of you anymore currently."

" _Why_?" Frank stressed.

"Your father has been supporting her up until now, Frank, and with her retirement she felt it wouldn't be enough for you."

Frank frowned at John's answer. While it felt like his aunt, it didn't sit right with him but he didn't push. "So I'm staying with Luara, then," he said, changing the subject.

"Yes, Frank. She's agreed to take you in and it's very difficult to find alternative homes for teenagers. I don't think you want to experience a group home either - they generally aren't fun." John sat down. "So, let me update you on what'll happen. I'll check in every so often to make things are going well. At the start I'll check in more; as things go on I'll check in less. If you guys need to make an appointment, either you or Laura, you've got my number."

"I get to make appointments too?" Frank asked.

"Yeah. I can't promise they'll be right away but generally they will be within the next 24 hours." The man sat down. "It's a safeguard for both you and Laura. I'm sure things will go much better here than at most of my other places, but it's still a necessary precaution."

"Why do you say that?" Frank asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Because you aren't cursing me out and you don't look like you need to go to the E.R. yet. Now, if you do-"

"No, no. I was just curious."

"Laura, how have things been here?" John asked.

"They've been okay. Richard has been causing some problems, but I think they actually locked him up this time instead of giving him a warning." Laura leaned back in her chair and took a sip of coffee.

"Good. If he continues to cause problems, I'll see what I can do to help but something tells me you have everything under control. If he does get out-"

"I've already got a restraining order pending for him against Frank as well so he wouldn't be able to visit Frank either. Not legally. If he's tried to use Joe against me in the past, I've no doubt he'll try with Frank the second he gets out. Sorry, Frank."

"Not your fault," Frank said automatically, wondering if the time Richard had slapped Joe in front of his mother had really been the only time that the man had hurt his brother, or if he'd hit Joe more than once. He'd have to get it out of Joe somehow.

"Any other questions or concerns?" The caseworker asked.

"Do you need to see Frank's room or anything? It's upstairs-"

"Nah. Only if you want." John smiled easily.

"Then nothing else." Laura yawned. "What about you, Frank?"

"No," Frank responded.

"Then I'm done here. You have my number. I'll schedule another appointment. Good talking to you. The door is-"

"I'll show you out," Laura said, getting up.

Frank finished eating his meal before washing off his dish and heading upstairs, knocking on Joe's door. "Hey. Find anything?" he asked.

"No," Joe admitted. "Nothing. Nothing even involving Richard, really. I actually did get a picture of his tattoo but it's not coming up with any hits."

"It's probably not related," Frank suggested. "Care if I sit?"

"Knock yourself out, on second thought, don't. Mom has enough to worry about." Joe moved the computer over. "I don't like these things."

"Did you know there's a way to Google images now?" Frank asked Joe.

"Yeah, but I can't figure out how."

"Here, send that to my email," Frank nodded before he hit a few buttons. "Oh, hmm. This is weird."

"Oh, man, I know why he's not responding to anyone," Joe blurted out. "Look at this tattoo, and look at that tattoo."

"Yeah. They match. And?"

"And if Richards is somehow in the same gang your father's in, he's successfully infiltrated The Devils. They're a rising gang that has been causing violence down the east coast. When the cops found out about them they started going under the code name The Horn."

"That's interesting. I didn't think Dad usually investigated gangs. But then again he usually kept me out of his work, soooo…" Frank let his voice trail off. "I wonder."

"Wonder what?"

"I don't know, maybe he's working with another agency on this. FBI. CIA. Something."

"That will be hard to find out," Joe commented.

Frank shrugged. "Yeah. But nothing's impossible, right?"

"You've never much spoken to anyone in the CIA before, have you?" Joe asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No. But they're people too. Right?"

* * *

 _Another short chapter for today because I felt like being generous. Enjoy!_

Your fun question of the day: What's in store for the boys tomorrow?


	6. Chapter 6

"Yeah, they're people too, but it's not like you can just Google the number for the CIA and ask to get your father's records," Joe reminded Frank.

Frank rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know. I just wish…" he went silent. "I wish I could talk to my aunt; I feel like I keep getting different stories about her... They say my aunt refused to care for me because she didn't believe she could do so with her retirement fund thingie. Whatever it's called. I didn't even know she had one, not that it mattered. They said it was _her_ decision, but before they just said it was because she was over eighty, soooo…."

"That's weird. Maybe this guy just felt more open to confess more information." Joe frowned as he bit on his pencil. "You know, while I hope Fenton is alive, I'm glad to have gotten the chance to meet you. You're cool."

"Thanks, you too," Frank agreed, blushing. "I need to go punch a wall to regain my mainlines."

Joe smirked at that before sighing. "I don't like Richard."

"Don't blame you," Frank said, recognizing his chance to get the information. "Hey, you said Richard didn't like you because-"

"He hit me in front of Mom. He'd hit me a few times before but nothing major. In fact, I'd actually told Mom and she was going to confront him that day, he just decided to be an idiot," Joe muttered. "I hadn't said anything the first three times, I don't know why. it just, you know, I don't know."

Frank nodded, accepting it for what it was.

"Now you share," Joe said, grinning.

"Huh?" Frank asked.

"Now you share something about you that I don't know."

"Oh, so we're playing the twenty questions game now?"

"We could."

Frank rolled his eyes. "Fine. I have actually blocked Yahoo from my computer."

"You hate it that much, huh?" Joe asked.

"Can't stand it and it kept offering me all these 'searches'," Frank said, biting his nail. "Joe?"

"Yeah?"

"How accepting is your mother?"

"Very, why?"

"No reason," Frank responded, a bit relieved. "I don't think I really have any big secrets."

"Doesn't matter, family accepts you and your secrets," Joe retorted. "I should get to bed. Exam in O'Mally's class tomorrow."

"That's the one we have different right?"

"Yup." Joe yawned, "Let me know if you need anything, I'm off to bed."

Frank nodded. "Thanks." With that he left, retreating to his own room. _I can't tell Laura my secret. She'd never forgive me,_ he thought as he buried the emotions even deeper, missing his father all the more.

 _I just want you back Dad. So bad._

* * *

The next day at school things were pretty quiet. Frank was still getting used to who was who, and what was what, and the classes, and which teachers would get irritated if you asked them for a bathroom slip. When they finally sat down for lunch, he was already exhausted and there was still half the day to go.

After dinner he texted Nancy, who was looking into the gang some more. She hadn't found anything out yet but promised to keep him updated. She texted him back, telling him she'd be over in a few minutes. He let Laura know he would be outside, and walked out to the front porch to see Nancy already there.

"Hey," she said. "I hope you don't mind I dropped by."

"If I did I'd have responded to your text and said no," Frank said, sitting down. "What'd you find?"

"I was doing some digging on your father and I found some stuff in my father's FBI database. I may, um, have acquired his password, so this stays between you and me. Frank, did you know your father worked for the FBI?"

"I know he freelanced, but he always had his own agency thing going. He worked with a guy named, um-"

"Con Riley and Sam Bradly."

"Yeah," Frank said.

"They both work for FBI as well. Undercover missions. It doesn't look like they've been doing tons of work with them - hence the private agency - but I think they're on the books."

"Hmm," Frank mused. "I wonder if Dad was working a case for them."

"If it was, it's not in any of the ancient archives."

"Do you think the FBI would fake his death?" Frank questioned, raising his eyes.

"I don't see why they would," Nancy said after a few minute's thought. "I mean, not unless it was necessary. I doubt it would be necessary for a case, though…" she let her voice trail off, "And if they were putting him in witness protection - they should've taken you with him."

"And, if he does work with the FBI, I'm surprised they haven't said anything regarding his death, unless-"

"Unless he's not really dead," Nancy said, frowning.

"I hope we're doing the right thing by uncovering this," Frank muttered, running his hand through his hair. "I mean, what if… what if he's working in something important and - but then again, what if he needs help?"

"We could always uncover what we can, and if he needs help investigate more and if not let him be," Nancy suggested. "If he's faking his death I think we at least have the right to find out if he's alive."

"Yeah, I guess," Frank said, looking at his watch and fiddling with it. "I just miss him, you know? He was - is - always so accepting. I just don't know what I can or should tell people around here, you know?"

Nancy gave him a smile. "Give us a chance. We're usually an accepting sort, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Frank sighed, fiddling with his bracelet. "Anyway, thanks for coming over on a school night. Joe's already asleep."

"He always was an early sleeper and early riser," Nancy said. "Laura loves it, I think. He's usually up by like six a.m. and bouncing off the walls."

"Gotta save her time from not getting him up for school I guess. I always used to set my own alarm. I still do. My aunt slept in until morning, when I was in school. She'd usually cook my dinner, sometimes she went out though. I mean, she needed her own life too, you know?" Frank asked.

He had to admit whenever he saw his father again he wanted to ask him about spending more time together. Or maybe about him working less, because he and his father spent a lot of time together when he was home, trying to soak in the minutes that they got together before he was called out on another case.

Nancy nodded. "Have you talked to her since-?"

"I called her once, but she didn't answer," Frank said with a sigh. "I don't know, perhaps she's just as stressed about I am as all of this. Part of me wonders how much she tried to take care of me and how much she just shoved me in the foster home. It doesn't matter, I guess. I just feel like she's the only real attachment I have left to that part of me except a few friends, who I keep in touch with over the internet."

"Understandable," Nancy said, making a note to try and find out more about Frank's aunt. He seemed worried about her.

"Sorry. Just a lot to take in," Frank admitted. "I'm still getting used to everything."

"I don't think anyone would blame you for that," Nancy said.

"Nancy, what chance do you think there is of my dad being alive?"

"I don't know," Nancy admitted honestly. "I'd say some - he's not listed in the death registry, he's not listed dead anywhere, there was no funeral, the weird suspicions.. it's worth looking into, that's for sure."

"Good," Frank said with a tired sigh. "Anyway, thanks again for stopping by."

"No problem," Nancy said. "See you tomorrow in school?"

"Can't afford detention for missing, so yeah," Frank said as he got up off his chair and watched her disappear to the car.

He said goodnight to Laura, then went to bed, pulling the covers over himself and trying to determine whether or not he should tell Laura his secret. Would she be just as accepting as Fenton? Would she kick him out? He probably didn't want to experience traditional foster care.

With those uneasy thoughts in his head, he drifted off to sleep - at least for awhile. Then, he awoke at 3:00 a.m. with a start, his eyes scanning the darkness of the room. What he saw next nearly gave him a heart attack.

His father was in the corner of his room, very much alive.

* * *

 _A/N: Cliffhanger anyone?_

 _Two questions to guess at if you want._

 _1: Why is Fenton Hardy hiding in Frank's room in the dark? Two, what's Frank's secret?_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Dun dun dun dun..._

* * *

Fenton placed his finger to his lips, handed Frank a note, and slipped out the window. Frank scowled after he read it. He quickly deactivated and reactivated the alarm before going outside to his father's car, which was nearly two blocks away. "You could've warned me," Frank said as he plucked himself in the passenger seat.

Fenton raised his hands, and said, "What do you think I'm trying to do?" before rolling his eyes. Frank scowled, if he didn't know better, he'd have said his father was a teenager. "Is Joe still an early riser?"

"Don't know. Nancy says six a.m. Why?"

"Because I've got to get you back before then so your mother doesn't freak out," Fenton said.

"I'm not going to be allowed to say anything about this to anyone, am I?" Frank asked as his father drove.

"Well, I've never denied you anything before, have I?" Fenton asked, smirking.

"No. But you have said things aren't advisable. Is this one of those times?"

"Yes. This case is taking much longer than I thought, and I never intended for anyone to be dead. I mean, I never intended my death to be faked," Fenton said with a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. "I have been working with the FBI but I'm really hoping you know that."

"I do, but how did you know?" Frank asked, frowning.

"Because someone was digging into my files? A Carson? He has a daughter about your age - Nancy, I think-..."

"Yeah," Frank said, "She said she'd try and look up your name. I guess she got as far as the FBI files but couldn't get further."

"I'm on the books a few places," Fenton admitted, "I've had to pay the bills somehow, you know. And as far as your Aunt Gertrude, Frank, she's fine. She doesn't know it but I checked up on her. The house was to you in the will so she won't be able to sell it, she's moved herself out to some senior citizen's home. We'll figure everything out when I'm back."

"Are they really not letting her watch me because she's old?" Frank asked.

"Don't know - haven't been able to get that far. Been kind of busy, and typing Fenton Hardy's death into a search engine would destroy my cover."

"Wouldn't matter, there's nothing in there," Frank said as his father pulled over to a stop in the park.

"Sorry that we can't actually go anywhere and get something to eat or anything-"

Frank smiled. "No, it'd be bad. I understand. So, Nancy's going to probably want to continue to look at this-"

"Treat it as if I'm still dead. I'm sorry to make that harder on you, Frank, but-"

"No, it's much easier now," Frank said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad you're alive."

"Me, too, and I'm glad you got placed with Laura. We may have divorced but I've kept tabs on her and Joe. He really does seem like a good kid."

"She's going to give you hell for all of this," Frank said.

"Don't remind me," Fenton muttered. "Anyway, yeah, just keep looking into my death. And your social worker is legitimate - I've checked him out myself - much better than that last one who was an asshole."

"How are you getting into my files, anyway?" Frank asked.

"The ring I'm investigating now has some reasons why it's getting investigated," Fenton responded. "That's all I'll say. Did you tell Laura yet?"

"About what?" Frank asked, denying the obvious.

"You know what."

"No," Frank responded, "Most people aren't exactly accepting about it."

Fenton sighed. "Frank, you know the kid at school who beat you up because you're gay was in the wrong, right? A lot of people don't care anymore, especially now that gay marriage is legal. Besides, if Laura was just as accepting as she was when we got married, she'll have no problem with it."

"And if she does?"

"Then you're only staying with her temporarily," Fenton said. "Frank, you know my cases take me all over the United States and that home is just a home base because it works for us and Gertrude. If you want to form a friendship with Joe and like moving here, I'll strongly consider moving here. I'm different than I was - what - fourteen years ago - no wait, twelve… twelve? I don't know. It's too late. I at least owe Joe getting to know him. If that's not something you want, we'll work that out too. But I'll still try and at least keep in touch with Joe somehow."

Frank nodded and sighed. "But I don't have to tell Laura the whole sexual orientation thing right?" he asked.

"No, but it's going to eat you alive until you do," Fenton responded, really wanting to punch the kid who'd landed Frank in the hospital all over again. "Frank, don't let Mark control your life."

"Mark doesn't control anything I do. He's in jail," Frank retorted. Mark had been the kid who had put him in the hospital once he'd found out Frank was gay. That was the other thing Frank hated about being 'different.'

"What I mean is," Fenton said, "Mark's in jail. Not everyone may be accepting. You just have to separate yourself from them and move on."

"And what if Laura kicks me out? Then what?" Frank asked.

"She's a victim advocate, Frank - she's not going to kick you out because you're different. If she does, we'll deal with it from there," Fenton said, knowing Frank just wanted an answer. "It's four o'clock - I guess I should get you back and give you some time to sleep, huh?"

"Yeah," Frank nodded as the two started the drive back.

"I'm sorry for not warning you that this was a possibility, Frank," Fenton said. "Of course, then again, I wasn't even thinking that this could happen, so…"

"How much longer do you think you'll be undercover?" Frank responded.

"I don't know, and I know you know that. But slowly working my way up and getting the data you need. There's one or two other guys who I suspect may be undercover as well. Also, Frank, if you want something to look into, investigate Richard."

"Richard? Dad, the guy's a bloody moron! He was claiming that the way to get to you was through Joe-"

"I haven't seen him in a long time, but he _is_ still my kid," Fenton reminded him. "Richard isn't very high up in the gang - and obviously they don't realize I'm investigating them. Richard probably knows I'm 'dead' now. They didn't want to release it into the news. But he is involved in this and in the gang. I won't tell you how - since technically, I can't."

"Technically you can't even tell me you're alive," Frank grumbled.

Fenton rolled his eyes. "Yes, Frank, but I also didn't want to worry you any longer. Just continue to look into my death normally. Oh, and ask your social worker why I'm not in the death database when you get a chance. See what they say."

Frank snorted. "Yeah. Dad?" he said, giving his father a hug. "Thanks."

"No problem. Now get back inside before Laura finds you're gone and notices I'm alive and blows my cover."

* * *

 _Later The Next Day_

It wasn't as awkward as Frank had thought it would be to pretend that his father was still dead. Nobody had known about Fenton's visit, meaning nobody had asked him about it. He was used to keeping his father's secrets - not that he admittedly knew anything much of great importance - so this wasn't that much different.

And it still sucked to be over five hundred miles away from familiar territory. He sighed as Nancy plopped by him at lunch. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," he responded with a smile. "Any news yet?"

"Nope. Nothing more I can get on your father without doing some more creative digging."

"Creative digging?" Frank asked, denying the obvious again. He seemed to be good at doing that.

Nancy rolled her eyes. "You've never watched television?"

"I know what you mean," Frank retorted. "What else did you find out?"

"Well, Richard is actually in the Demon's Horn gang. The Demon, The Horn - they call themselves different things because they think it will fool the police."

Frank rolled his eyes. "They don't know the police."

"Damn straight. Anyway, this gang was mostly involved in petty stuff for awhile, but it's starting to get big time from what I can understand. Look at this news." Nancy dropped a newspaper in front of him before both were interrupted by a voice.

"The Demon's Horn, huh? Your project for Mr. S'class?" the voice asked.

"Hey Phil," Nancy greeted. Phil never sat with her and Joe at lunch but she'd occasionally talked at times. "We are allowed to research gangs for that project? Hmm. Then yes. Yes it is."

"Anyone sitting here?" Phil asked, despite the fact that the seat was empty. Joe was off talking to - well, Frank actually didn't know where he was.

"No," Frank said. "What's this about the project for Mr. S's class? I just got moved in there today. Joe's English teacher apparently can't stand the fact that I can read a whole paragraph flawlessly."

"Oh, so you're in English class right after this with us."

"Ugh that's right. Yes. I am." Frank glanced at his hand-scrawled schedule. "Yes, they've switched me into honor's English and AP math. I think the rest of my teachers tolerate me, except for Mr. Brown."

"Just sleep through Mr. Brown's class and you'll pass it without problem," Phil responded. "So I'm guessing you're not actually doing your report on that gang, Nancy."

"I am now," Nancy corrected him as the bell rang. Frank followed them to class, lost in his thoughts.

* * *

He got home later that night and stretched out on the couch, doing his homework. Joe had finished his, but Frank had to get the start on the report for his English class. The report was about looking into violent crime and new crimes, so researching the gang was perfect.

A few hours later, Frank found himself halfway into the world web and the searches on the gang. Despite the fact that they were new, there was plenty to be found about them. He stumbled onto yet another page.

' _Demon Horn's Official Website'_ It was the official website for where he was. He frowned he hadn't been trying to track it and yet, here it was. He clicked on the side of the wall that caught his eye first - SHAME. He summed the heading, something about people who had brought hardship to the gang who had in some way, knowingly or unknowingly, given the gang trouble.

 _SHAME BROUGHT TO: LAURA HARDY_

 _LAURA HARDY HAS BROUGHT HARM AND JAIL TIME TO GANG MEMBER RICHARD. MEETING TO BE HELD TONIGHT AT (LOCATION AND TIME TO BE EMAILED). DISCUSS HOW TO FREE RICHARD AND PUNISH LAURA HARDY._

Frank's heart stopped. _Shit._

He scrambled off the couch. He had to show this to someone _now_.

* * *

 _A/N: I hadn't intended for Frank's huge secret to be so cliche, but he simply wouldn't let it go. So in interests of staying true to the character, I've decided to let this one in._

Here's your question of the day: How will Laura respond to the threat?

And again, thanks for the reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

_A/n: The suspense continues to build..._

* * *

Laura was cooking in the kitchen when Frank came in, biting his lip as he held out his laptop. "Um..." he said, suddenly not sure how to tell her about this. Then he decided the execution didn't matter; simply telling her was important. "Look at this," he muttered, "I was doing research for my gang and found this. I mean, for my project, for Mr. S."

Taking the computer from Frank, Laura frowned as she skimmed through it. "Thank you for showing me this, Frank. I'm going to show this to the police friend of mine and change the combination code on the alarm."

Frank nodded, biting his lip as Laura emailed herself and chief friend the link. "Are you alright Frank, with everything so far? I mean, as alright as you can be given the circumstances?"

"Yeah," Frank said, "I just wish there was closure, you know? That they... they would... you know." He let himself trail off. _I wish the closure actually was that he could solve the case and come home and things can come back to normal. Because this normal is so not my life right now. I even am starting to miss the kids at school even though I never really got close to them._

 _I sort of miss Aunt Gertrude._

 _I miss normality._

Laura nodded. "The hardest part is not knowing," she said.

"Um. Laura?" Frank asked hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"I'm gay."

Much to his surprise – and relief – Laura smiled. "Thank you for telling me, Frank. I hope Fenton told you that was perfectly normal."

"Dad did," Frank nodded, breathing a sigh of relief, "I just... it's... I'm not open about it. This kid found out I was... and put me in the hospital... so..."

Laura sat down in an attempt to make herself look less intimating. "Frank, I'm sorry. I hope he was prosecuted."

"He was. It's just made me on edge about telling anyone ever since that happened," Frank replied.

"Completely understandable," Laura responded as Frank sat down on another chair.

Joe came in the room then, munching on an apple. "Did someone die? You're both so serious," he asked.

"Nobody died," Frank said, rolling his eyes. "Hey, you remember last night?"

"I remember something about you hating Yahoo."

"Yeah, well," Frank said, his breath hitching, "I'm gay."

"Oh, cool. More girls for me... except I think Iola's the only girl for me... sooooo... don't tell her I said that," Joe said, frowning. "Yeah. Definitely don't tell her I said that."

Frank had to smirk at that, pointing to the promise ring on Joe's finger. "So you two are a thing?"

"Shhhh, it's a secret."

"Your mother is sitting right there," Frank pointed out, and Laura smiled. He frowned, "Are you going to tell the caseworker?"

"She's your mother too," Joe reminded him before Laura cut him off.

"Tell the caseworker what?"

"About the thing I showed you."

"Not right away. I want to see what the police say. Joe, Frank found something threatening me because Richard was arrested. I'm going to be taking a different route to school and re-setting the alarm passcode to 00051. While I think nothing while come of it, it's always better to be safe rather than sorry."

Joe groaned. "Richard doesn't like me at all, does he?"

"Why does it matter what he thinks, Joe, really? It's his fault he's an idiot and continues to come after you for no reason," Frank said. "I, um... part of me wonders if he's after ya'll because of me..."

Laura shook her head. "No, Frank. If he does have been against Fenton, it's his own fault as you've just pointed out. To be honest, I believe I've taken two to three children out of gang-related homes recently so I'm sure that I'm already on their hit list."

"That's not comforting," Joe remarked.

"Why do you think I carry mace?" Laura muttered, running a hand through her hair. "It'll be fine, guys."

Frank nodded before looking at the clock again. "Is it really that late?" he asked.

"Yikes! I'm in bed," Joe said. "Night!"

Laura shook her head. "Night Joe. Love you and all that."

Joe returned it and headed upstairs, leaving the two alone in the room again. Frank stretched. "I guess I should go to bed already," he remarked.

Laura shrugged, "Whenever is fine. I won't set bedtimes."

Frank smiled at her. "Thanks... Mom," he said, walking upstairs.

Laura Hardy smiled. "Goodnight Frank," she said.

* * *

 _Later the next day_

"I've agreed to let you watch the interview," the chief told Laura as Richard sat in the glass. "You're in here half the time anyway; you have the right to know."

Laura smiled. "And the fact that I have clearance doesn't hurt either?"

"Oh, hush," the chief responded as he opened the door. "Hello Richard, thanks for agreeing to talk."

"He's doing this to be _helpful_ ," Richard's lawyer stressed, "So he's being helpful."

The chief grunted, "Yes, we appreciate his 'helpfulness.' I just had some questions about his gang involvement-"

"It's not illegal to be in the gang!" The lawyer interrupted.

"No, of course not," the chief responded, "But we did have some concerns about a flier we found on his gang's website." He showed the flier to the two.

"I didn't have anything to do with that. I've been in jail and I've never seen that poster," Richard denied.

"Still, you wouldn't want something to happen to Laura and have all your records searched... your cell searched... everything monitored... because of your link to Laura, would you?" the chief asked.

Richard scowled, "I hit Joe what, four times and this is where it got me? In jail? The kid's seventeen, he can handle it."

The lawyer sighed, "Richard-"

"Look," Richard said, "I gotta level with you, chief. You're barking up the wrong tree. They'll talk shit about Laura but they won't do no shit to Laura."

"Oh?" the chief asked, reclining back in his chair as he noticed Richard opening up to him more now that he appeared less intimidating.

"Yeah! We don't go after women. Not women like her." Richard paused, then added, "We do not go after anybody. We don't hurt people. We – you know we do some – some drugs and that's it."

"So why is this posted?"

"Don't know," Richard said with a shrug. Laura mildly wondered if he was high or just felt free to tell the chief whatever he wanted; his stories changed rapidly from one to the next. She sighed, hoping something he said would be honest and useful.

"Perhaps times are changing?" the chief asked.

"The Demon's Horn gang doesn't change. We're as solid as they go. Look, you can't tell Laura but I was originally dating her to find out info on Fenton Hardy, okay? I knew she used to be married to him and thought that I could get some info on him. Didn't work. That's why I hit Joe and went after Joe. I was frustrated."

"Why were you after Fenton Hardy?" The chief asked. He exchanged a glance at the lawyer, who simply rolled his eyes, unfortunately able to believe his client was being such an idiot.

"Our gang don't like men nosing up in our business," Richard said, "and word had gotten around that he was snooping around our area like a thousand miles away. I mean not a thousand. But like far away, and we couldn't have no people up in our business."

"Not even if you aren't doing anything illegal?" the chief asked.

"It's our _business_. We can't put up with that. You know? So yeah, I was going to think about – well, you know – and – Joe – well -" the man let his voice trail off.

Laura frowned, glad she hadn't dated the man very long.

"So what exactly does the Demon's Horn do?"

"I advise you not to answer this," the lawyer interjected.

Richard shook his head. "No. I'm answering. He already knows; I gotta confirm it, you know? Don't feel like lying anymore... Demon's Horn is the new gang in town, man. You want something done, we do it for you, and we get paid. That's how we work. We get paid by everyone man. You want, hypothetically, a hit, we hypothetically offer the hitman, and hypothetically we get paid. You want drugs, we got drugs. You want kids..." Richard let his voice trail off as he looked out at the two way glass, "We get you those kids. Not babies, we've got morals, and not young'ns. Maybe twelve, eleven, you know? At least, I've got morals. Some don't. We just give 'em what they pay for. I won't nab nobody under twelve. Morals."

Laura swallowed, her throat running dry, _shit_.

* * *

"Hey, did you find anything else on the Demon's Horn?" Frank asked as he sat next to Nancy. Phil had taken on the project too, having gotten nowhere with his previous report. The teacher had allowed people to break up into groups although he insisted this wouldn't be a group project.

"Not really. Even finding out info on what they drabble in is sketchy, since they're new. But I think new is at least five or so years old. They've got the funds for quite a few websites and places from what I can gather," Nancy remarked, "And I've taken my search to the Deep Web, so hopefully I don't stumble across any horror sights."

"Deep web?" Frank questioned.

"Yeah, it's basically what Google doesn't index - so you have to really know your crap to get around it. I don't recommend dabbling in it for fun. You emailed me that flier about Laura, so I have been doing digging on some other sites too. Now look at this," Nancy said as she showed Frank her computer.

"Hmm," Frank remarked. "That's... disturbing. I thought you couldn't find out much about their business?"

"The fact that they're into selling kids isn't much – enough to update the chief, but we can't really prove anything. I think it's in some kind of code and I'm beginning to wonder if children aren't code for something else. I mean, it's something I'd hand over to the chief for sure..."

Frank frowned, "What would be worse than selling another human being – especially a child – that would make them hide it with this code? Moreover, why would they hide it in that code—oh shit," he said, seeing what Nancy saw instantly.

Nancy nodded grimly. "I'm willing to bet that some people actually do nab and sell kids, as cover, but I'm thinking it goes way deeper than that. This is some serious shit. I'm betting I don't have to tell you-"

"That selling weapons to other countries off the books is a sign of treason and much, much more," Frank said, running his hand through his hair.

 _Dad, just what the hell did you get involved in?_

* * *

A/N: Two things to guess at today:

A) Why exactly did Richard go after Joe? B) Are Laura and the kids in any danger from the gang?

 _Thanks again for all the reviews, Liz_


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Stay tuned for (semi) cliffhanger!

* * *

Laura sighed as the chief left the room. "Joe's not seventeen - he's thirteen," she said.

"You and I know that. I think Richard is high right now, honestly," the chief said, "So I'll be doing some tests. In the meantime, how would you feel about witness protection for you and the boys?"

"Is it necessary? They're in school... I mean, Richard is locked up..."

"We could post a guard, I just don't like taking chances."

Laura sighed. "Let me call my mother and talk with her and I'll call you back later." She checked her watch, "Shoot, I've gotta go pick up the boys from school and talk with \ my boss. I'll see you soon. Thanks, Chief."

* * *

Joe was pacing outside the school as Frank came out, looking upset. "What's wrong?" he asked, recognizing the storm cloud pending.

"Just overthinking," Frank admitted, biting on his lip. "Where's Laura?"

"Should be here soon," Joe responded, sighing as he checked his watch. Frank was right; she was running late. He was about to reach for his cell when someone approached them who he didn't recognize. Joe would have disregarded him except for the man's flashy dress suit seemed out of place.

"Joseph and Franklin?" someone asked, tucking his glasses in his pocket. "Your mother has asked me to pick you up."

Joe backed away, "Yeah, right - Mom doesn't call me Joseph. So what's the code word?"

"Excuse me?" the man repeated, as if he hadn't heard what Joe had said.

"The code word - Mom said anyone she would send to pick up had a code word." Joe smiled brilliantly at him even as he backed slightly away. "So, what was the code word?"

"Fenton Hardy," the man responded simply. "Now get in the car."

Joe frowned. The code word had actually been their last name - Hardy - this guy wasn't anyone his mother had sent. Now he needed to figure out how he could get away without anyone else getting hurt. Including himself and Frank. "Um-"

The man grabbed at Joe's arm tightly, raising his voice to a loud pitch. "I SAID GET IN THE CAR!"

"I heard you the first time - you shouldn't yell and waste your energy," Joe said. His heart started pounding more, where were all the teachers? Why weren't they seeing this?

"But-" Frank said, speaking up, looking about as confused as he was.

"Run, Frank!" Joe said, wondering where the heck everyone had gone. This was a school yard, for pete's sake, where was everyone gossiping about who was sleeping with who and… never mind. The man lunged for Joe, who sidestepped him. Unfortunately, before he or Frank could do anything, they were both knocked unconscious.

When Joe woke up, Frank was gone and he was left alone. Joe bit his lip, wondering what had happened to his brother, but decided he had a more urgent issue: getting out of there. He noticed he wasn't tied up but he felt like he was moving somewhere - maybe he was in a moving car. He couldn't see at all but he didn't feel a blindfold around his eyes, which meant that he was just in pitch darkness.

He wanted to call out for his brother but didn't dare let anyone else know he was awake. He took a deep breath and tried to remember anything he'd ever heard about being kidnapped, and anything he'd ever heard about the trunks of cars.

Ah yes - tailgates, wasn't there some thing that said you could punch out or kick out a tailgate? Maybe a Facebook meme? Joe couldn't remember but didn't care. He carefully adjusted his foot to aim at the tailgate. Time to play myth busters, he thought grimly.

* * *

Frank awoke to the beep, beep, beep machine of the hospital. "Laura?" he questioned. "Where's Joe?" The memories flooded back instantly. "What happened? There was this guy at school - and - he knocked me out - and -"

"It's not your fault, Frank," Laura said reassuringly. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Joe asking the man for your code word - he said Fenton Hardy - and then I got knocked out." Frank swallowed, "I couldn't protect him."

"You were knocked out with a tranquilizer, Frank," another voice spoke up. Frank recognized his caseworker instantly and paled - was he getting removed? "You're not being removed. I'm just here to talk strategically about where you and Laura are going to stay since you're both at risk."

"If they wanted me why not just take me then?" Frank questioned.

"We don't know but we are not taking chances," Laura said with a sigh.

Frank looked up at her. "Wait. Didn't Richard say something, something, about taking Joe because he was against Dad, and he wanted revenge against Dad? What if Richard was lying and what if he actually just wanted us to think he was stupid? What if he really wanted revenge against you?"

Laura frowned, "I'm not saying that's not possible… but it seems extreme for only dating me for three months."

"Can I ask where you met?" Frank asked.

"At the bar," Laura said, offering a sheepish smile. "My coworkers dragged me out and he was really nice and asked me out on a date. You know," she said thoughtfully, "he actually recognized me, which was really weird."

"You said you'd taken kids out of their homes, right?" Frank asked. "Or had helped with that right? What if those were kids they were selling as part of the cover-up?"

Laura frowned, "Cover up?"

Frank groaned, "I think we need to call Nancy and the chief. She understands this more than me."

"I agree." Laura sighed, "I'm routing all my calls from the home phone to the cell and they're tracing them if they call. Will you call Nancy Drew, please? So I can keep my phone line open?"

"Of course," the caseworker said as he stood up and went outside.

"I'm sorry, Laura - I couldn't stop them and -"

"Frank," Laura said, "You were knocked unconscious with a tranquilizer gun. I do not blame you in any way, you understand?" She asked. "The fault of this lies with the men who were responsible for Joe's kidnapping. Or women."

Despite himself, Frank smiled sadly. "I really hope he's okay," he admitted.

"You and me both," Laura said with a sigh, nervously biting her lip. She knew the statistics about kidnappings and especially the ones about stranger kidnappings.

 _Joe, you better be okay,_ she thought, _because I don't know what I'd do if you weren't._

* * *

Joe must have faded out into unconsciousness at some point, because the next time he awoke, he was in handcuffs. They were not comfortable at all. He didn't open his eyes as he heard voices nearby. The cold hard concrete wasn't comfortable at all.

"She removed our children from us," he overheard a voice saying, "Let's see how she likes having her children removed from her."

"Why didn't you kidnap the brunette too like I told you too?" another voice complained. Joe quickly dubbed him Obnoxious, his voice was squeaky, like the cartoon mice. "Then we'd have both of her children."

"Because," the first man said, "I realized that threatening to go after the one kid she had left right now would be a better bargaining chip." Joe would have to give him a name too, but nothing stood out. Maybe Mr. Nobody would make a great name?

"No, you idiot! God damn it." Obnoxious exhaled, and his voice sounded even more squeaky than it did the first time. "Fine. Just - put him in solitary confinement, and don't do anything to him before Boss talks to him. Have J guard him."

Joe nervously bit his lip, really not liking the information he was getting. Either he was going to be used for leverage against his mother or he was going to be sold… neither option was good. He had to figure out how to get out of there. Another man grabbed him, seemingly not caring whether he was awake or not, and dragged his body down the hallway. Joe somehow managed to avoid groaning despite being shoved into another wall. The man grabbed the handcuffs that were wrapped around Joe's wrist, and snapped them off before Joe heard the door bang shut.

Joe opened his eyes, taking in the room and allowing himself to breath a sigh of relief. He was alone, if only for a few minutes if the 'guard coming' was anything to go by. He rubbed his hands, the red chaffing marks annoying the hell out of him.

"So you're Joseph Hardy," a voice said, coming up to the cage. Joe frowned, staring up at him. Why did the man look so familiar? He couldn't place him, but his voice somehow sounded familiar. But that didn't make sense, since Joe knew that there was no way he was associated in any way, shape or form with these guys. Right... Right?

The cage opened and the man looked around for a minute before opening a phone and doing something Joe couldn't see. Was he checking for bugs? No. That wouldn't make sense; the man worked for them, so - why would he be checking for bugs? Then again, who said anything that these guys did made sense? They did kidnap him, after all.

"So," the man said, putting his phone way, "You're Joseph."

"Yes," Joe said, wondering if the man was on drugs or something. He'd already established that fact.

The man squatted down so he was eye level with Joe. "Very nice to meet you, Joe. I'm Fenton Hardy."

Joe's jaw dropped and he started at the man in shock. _Well shit._

* * *

Here's your two fun guesses for the day:

A) What's Fenton going to do about this? B) What's going through Joe's head right now?

Thanks for your reviews - Liz


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks to Mel, Max2013 and Caranath for reviews; and many thanks for Caranath for pointing out my technically difficulties. I've read this chapter about twenty times myself so hopefully everything is good to go =D) Also I've changed the errors (I hope) in ch8 so if you're bored, feel free to read it again. No major plot changes - just continually details. Slight plot twist at the end of this, perhaps, though.

* * *

Joe stared at his father in shock, completely unable to believe that his father was alive. From everything Frank had said, he was pretty sure his father was dead. Then again - he guessed he could be sure this was his father. But what if this man wasn't his father and he trusted him anyway?

Joe had no memories of his father, since his parents had split when he was one, and he'd only seen a few pictures of him on the news. Joe exhaled and didn't respond, unsure what he was supposed to say. A few different responses ran through his mind, the first one being _where the hell have you been all my life._ One of the other thoughts that ran through his head that he didn't dare voice was, _why the hell have you been faking your death_?

"I'm sorry to meet you like this," Fenton continued, glancing down the hall, "and I can't talk long. At least, not as myself. Just, don't do anything stupid and I'll get you out, alright?"

Joe frowned, not wanting to trust this person who claimed to be his father. "Um..." he said.

"You don't trust me - that's completely understandable," Fenton said, "But I'm going to have to ask you to try. And don't say anything about me being Fenton. I'm 'J.'"

"Right," Joe said, still in shock at the fact that his father was alive - or at least, this person who claimed that he was his father was still alive. He swallowed as he heard more voices around the corner again. _How busy was this place? How many people did they have working for them?_ Thoughts flashed by at a thousand miles a minute and he took a breath as he tried to shut them off and focus on the present.

"Hey J," Obnoxious' voice called out. Joe groaned; he was back again. "How's the brat?"

"'The brat' is fine," Fenton said, slipping back into what Joe hoped was an undercover role. "What's his name anyway?"

"Why do you need to know his name?"

"Why wouldn't I? What else am I going to call him if he acts up?"

"The brat," Obnoxious said. "But it's Joseph."

"Oh? Why'd the boss want him, anyway?"

"His mother's been interfering with our business," Obnoxious responded simply. "We needed to scare her off."

"There are easier ways to scare someone than by grabbing their kid," Fenton said, a smirk in his voice, "That don't give you near the jail time."

Obnoxious snorted. "Fine. We needed leverage. We sold a kid into someone's home who she took out and removed when she got involved. Wouldn't be a problem, except the kid knows way too many details of our operation."

"How do they know so many details if they're 'just a kid'?" Fenton asked, raising his eyes. Joe was glad he asked, because he had the same question and didn't think he was entitled to be asking questions.

"Don't know - didn't deal with him. Just know it's boss's orders. She's also removed at least three others from houses that she was working with. I guess the wives got bitchy, tried to divorce the husband, and in the process the kids got taken out of the home too. If she keeps up we won't have no business left."

 _Must not be very good business if she only took out three people and you have to worry about it,_ Joe thought. _Then again, what if they want to stop her before she takes out any more?_ Joe paused, _and why is Mom, as a lawyer for the domestically abused, doing anything to do with these removals?_ This was just way too confusing for him.

"Do we really have to watch him?" Fenton asked, speaking up again. "I mean, couldn't we just like handcuff him and leave him be? I have more exciting things to do than watch 'the brat'." He used quotation marks as if he was annoyed that Obnoxious wouldn't refer to him by his actual name.

"Boss wants him watched," Obnoxious said simply.

"Why? He's in a cage..."

"Good point... I'll go talk to him." Obnoxious walked off and trailed back what felt like a few minutes later with someone following him, who Joe quickly dubbed 'Boss'. Boss was wearing a suit and tie and looked almost like the person who had kidnapped him - if the person who had kidnapped him had worn a grey suit instead of a blue one.

Joe supposed he could have always changed clothes, too. Still, something in him doubted that Boss had been the actual one to kidnap him - didn't bosses usually send their henchmen out to do this shit?

"Boss, there is no _reason_ to watch him," Obnoxious said as he gestured towards Joe, who was now sitting up and staring at the wall, trying to act innocent. It was hard - he really wanted to be doing something to get out of here, but there was no point if there were three men right in front of him. While he believed J's claim to be Fenton Hardy, Joe wasn't sure how much he could trust him - after all, the man did abandon him for 12 years.

 _Then again, what if it wasn't his choice?_ Joe thought, _Mom also didn't contact Frank for twelve years. I don't know._ He had to admit he blamed Frank less now for not being able to trust their mother.

"We could just leave him. I mean, he's what? Twelve? Thirteen? Fourteen?"

"Young," Fenton spoke up. "Can't be more than twelve." Joe clenched his jaw, hoping his father was trying to throw them off and hoping his father hadn't forgotten his age.

"I don't know - he looks thirteen to me," Obnoxious said.

'Boss' spoke up again. "Twelve or thirteen, it doesn't matter. What does matter is that you're right. Leave him in the cell for now but cuff him to the bars. Actually, Obnoxious, give me your cuffs," he said, taking them from the man. "Joe, come here."

Joe decided resisting was futile at the moment with three looming grizzly bears watching over him and reluctantly came closer to the bars.

"Hands," 'Boss' said and Joe reluctantly allowed himself to be handcuffed to the bars. "Good. Let's go for lunch shall we?"

Joe watched them walk away, wondering how he was supposed to get out now. Well, obviously they didn't want him too. That was the point of the handcuffs.

Such a shame they didn't know his determination to get out of here. He had to let Frank know his father was alive. And figure out if - oh, their father. Not just Frank's father. Joe exhaled and blinked, now fully realizing why Frank was calling his mother Laura all the time - he hadn't been comfortable enough with calling her 'Mom.'

Things were going to be interesting, that was for sure.

* * *

Frank bit his lip, pacing back and forth in the hospital bedroom. He'd been allowed to change in his own clothes. Despite much reluctance, Laura had left him to go fill out some missing police reports and go home overnight. He'd told her he'd be fine. They had a guard posted, for heaven's sake - there was no need for her to stay here. He suspected she'd be back before visiting hours and badgering the nurse to let her in. The only reason he was staying overnight was because he'd never had a concussion before and they wanted to monitor him. Frank had asked why he couldn't be monitored at home, but they'd said they'd needed him there to run checks.*

He was fourteen - he'd be fine. Or at least he thought so. It was about midnight, and the man guarding had disappeared, probably either for shift change or coffee. His door had been closed but he could see out the window where the guard usually stood.

Someone opened the door and he scrambled back to bed, trying to look like he was at least pretending to be sleeping. "Frank?" Fenton asked. "We don't have much time."

"What are you doing here?" Frank demanded before noticing that his face was covered by a mask.

"I'm supposed to kidnap you for my undercover role," Fenton said with a roll of his eyes.

"Where's the guard?"

"Not here. Sent him on a coffee run. Quite a nice chap."

"So…. I'm guessing you aren't kidnapping me…"

"No. I'm only even pretending to so that it's noticed that the gang knows where you are. Start making a scene," Fenton ordered as he saw the guard come back.

"Security cameras, Dad?"

"Already taken care of. Gang cut the wires." Fenton sighed, "Make sure Laura knows who she's dealing with." He nodded to Frank, then lightly grabbed him by the arm. "Not me. Just the gang."

"Stop! Why are you doing this?" Frank demanded, raising his voice. "Let me go!"

Fenton pretended that he noticed the guard come in, taser drawn. In a swift move Fenton let go of Frank and raced out of the room.

"What was that?" the guard asked, frowning as he grabbed his cell.

"I think… I think he just tried to kidnap me," Frank said, rubbing his eyes.

The guard groaned as he dialed who Frank thought would be the man's his supervisor. "What'd he look like?"

"I don't know," Frank said, as he honestly didn't remember what his father was wearing. "I thought you were watching my room! He was wearing a mask."

The guard groaned and moved outside to make a phone call.

Frank bit his lip and sighed, really hoping his brother was okay. He sighed as he looked out at the phone - he needed to call Laura if the guard wasn't. As he turned back to look outside, he saw the guard pointing the gun at him.

"I guess it's true what they say," the man snapped, leveling his gun at Frank's head, "If you want something done right, you've gotta do it yourself."

* * *

A/N: *I know nowadays it's probably not realistic he'd keep him overnight, but borrowing the liberty for plot's sake.

Fun guesses for today: What's the gang going to say when Fenton comes back empty-handed? Why exactly does the gang want Joe?

Many thanks for the reviews-Liz


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: _Dun dun dun dun..._

* * *

Frank raised his hands to the air, "I thought you were my guard. Why are you pointing the gun at me?"

"Because J didn't kidnap you like he was supposed too," the man said.

"J?" Frank asked, temporarily confused before he remembered that was probably his father's cover. "Who…" he asked, careful to keep up appearances.

"Anyway," the man said, grabbing Frank by his collar, "Come with me."

Not wanting to put up a fight, Frank did as the man ordered, allowing himself to be dragged through the hospital. The man smiled and whispered in his ear, "With any luck nobody'll notice we're gone until morning."

Frank swallowed, looking around, frantically plotting of some way he could try and escape, but none came to him. The man grabbed him and started to drag him away, and he couldn't even try and fight back because he felt as though he was frozen in place.

And then, just as he saw the car, everything went black.

* * *

 _Why was he so tired?_ Frank asked himself, coming to consciousness even as he realized where he was. Blacking out never sat well with him. Then again, he'd only blacked out what, once in the past few days? No, twice now. This was starting to be a trend that he did not like.

He'd woken up on the cold, hard concrete floor. He felt exhausted, even though he felt like he'd had a nice long nap. It wasn't a fun feeling, the combination. He forced himself awake as he recognized the figure over on the other side of the room.

"Joe!" he said, quickly scrambling over to his brother who was lying in a heap in a corner of the room. "What happened?" he asked upon noticing his brother was barely awake.

"Made…. guy…. mad," Joe coughed out. "Bad… idea."

Frank sighed, "What hurts?"

"Every…. everything. Nothing… broken," Joe gasped, pausing to breathe every word. "Just… think….. flu."

"You are burning up," Frank noted, feeling his brother's forehead.

"Really? Freezing…."

"Here, take my jacket," Frank said as he laid his jacket over his brother like a blanket.

"Thank… thank you." Joe swallowed, and lowered his voice. "Dad… alive."

Frank sighed, unsure whether to act surprised or not, so he settled for being surprised because he was surprised Joe knew. "Alive?"

"Says… is," Joe said, "Saw… probably hallucination." He smirked a bit at Frank and Frank nodded, knowing his brother was just saying that in case there were any bugs.

"I'll ask for some water when I see them," Frank said.

"Boss… mean," Joe wheezed out. "Gets… upset. Easily. Don't… Test."

"OK, Joe," Frank said with a sigh as someone came to their cage, and to his surprise it was his father. He was relieved, he was worried his father's cover had been blown when he hadn't kidnapped Frank. Of course he couldn't get off easy and talk with his father as himself; the man who had kidnapped him was standing right next to his father. Frank turned back to Joe, pretending not to be interested in them.

* * *

"You were supposed to kidnap the brunette, not me," the Boss said, frowning as he glanced at Fenton, who simply shrugged.

"Yeah, well, I didn't realize 'you' were 'you' then. You know? I didn't want to bust your cover," Fenton responded, rolling his eyes. "You could've told me."

The boss grumbled. "At least you're smarter than my other idiots, so I can't complain much." He exhaled, "I am told I do look different when I'm in a dress suit."

"So what're you going to do with the kids?" Fenton questioned, looking at his two boys, Frank hovering over Joe.

"Don't know exactly. Laura's smart, she just won't roll over you know? Tempted to sell them off for a profit," the man responded. "Would teach her a lesson."

"The problem is you're targeting a lawyer."

"Exactly."

Frank came up to the bars then, "Joe needs water."

"And?" Boss asked, sticking his hands in his pocket.

Crossing his arms, Frank responded, "He's got a fever - he needs water. If you want him to live, that is. He's of no good dead, or sick. I heard you're thinking of selling us, is a buyer really going to want us if Joe's running a temperature of 100 or more?"

"And what are you going to do for the water?" Boss asked, matching Frank's pose by crossing his arms.

"I won't call you an asshole for the next 24 hours," Frank responded, his irritation growing slightly.

"Fine," Boss said. "J, get some water."

Fenton left, leaving the two of them alone.

"You're not going to let us go, are you?" Frank asked.

"What suggests that?" Boss asked innocently, a smirk on his face. Frank was tired and honestly wanted to sleep but he knew he had to get the information out while he could. _Being tired after a nap was so not fun._

"We've seen your faces - I'm not stupid. I doubt you'd kill us," Frank said carefully, "Because you'd make no profit doing that. So that leaves either keeping us here for all eternity, or selling us."

"Correct," Boss said as Fenton came back with some water and a first-aid kit. "What's with the first aid kit?"

"They're of no use to us dead," Fenton pointed out with a straight face.

Boss opened up the kit and searched for it. After he found nothing they could use to escape, he handed the items to Frank. The room was really set up almost like a jail although the other cells were empty. Frank exhaled and said thank you before asking, "So…. I'm guessing you aren't keeping us for eternity, so that leaves killing us or selling us, and I'm guessing you're more into the profit…. so that leaves selling us."

"You really are an observant little punk aren't you?" Boss questioned, looking at him. "Yeah." He smirked, grabbing at Frank's face and pinching his chin. "Got a buyer lined up who will be in later this week."

"Not today?" Frank asked.

"Don't really think the right time to have him in is while Joe's sick, eh?" Boss asked, smirking.

"You know, if you hadn't beaten him up…" Frank let his voice trail off.

"It was necessary. He told me I was mean."

"I bet you were real popular in school," Frank muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Boss asked, looking at him, "I could easily take those supplies away."

Frank bit his lip, "Nothing, Sir."

"Good. Glad we're on the same page. Get Joe better so I can sell you boys off." Boss turned to Fenton, "Come on - let's go get lunch."

At that, Frank's stomach grumbled. The man smirked, "No food for you - you're lucky I'm giving you the water." With that he and Fenton left the room.

Frank sighed, going back to his brother, who had fallen asleep. Frank took one of the washcloths and gently dabbed the blood off of his brother's face. _This wasn't good._

* * *

Laura Hardy bolted out of her seat as her phone rang and she answered it. "Hello?" she asked sleepily, starting the tracer on the call.

"Hello," the voice said, "We have your sons. You have exactly 24 hours to do as we say and they will be returned without harm. If you do not do exactly as we say, we will kill them. We want you to drop the charges against Richard, revoke the restraining order, and free him from jail. Once that is done we will contact you again." The phone hung up and Laura frowned, wondering why the voice was familiar.

It was then when she realized exactly why it was - it was the voice of Frank's father - whom everyone had thought was dead.

 _What. The. Actual…._

Laura scrambled for her phone for the chief. They had to figure this shit out. Now.

* * *

A/N: Sooooo...

Fun questions:

Will Laura accidentally blow Fenton's cover? And... Will the boys attempt escape?


	12. Chapter 12

Frank couldn't believe what was going on - there was really too much going on to process. His mind was certainly working overtime, and he didn't know what he was going to do about it. The first thing - and most important thing - going through his mind was, would his father be able to prevent them from being sold? While he knew his father would try, he also knew his father was human and had to do his best not to blow his cover while still protecting both him and Joe.

Joe was still running a fever, much to Frank's concern. Thankfully, the fever had gone down by a few degrees, but still, it was way high for Frank's liking. 100 should be the maximum fever his brother should have without a hospital neary, not 101. Heck, even 100 was pushing it.

He let out a slow sigh, dabbing the last bit of blood off his brother's face. He gave him a wistful look. _I'll protect you, little brother._ Frank closed his eyes and leaned against the back of the cell, looking out at the mock-jail, wondering when all of this had gone so wrong.

* * *

Awhile later Joe woke up again, looking at Frank who had thankfully gone to sleep. He knew his brother would get upset over it later, but Joe was personally glad that he had gone to sleep. Staying up all night would only give the men an extra advantage over them.

If they were going to escape, they could only do it once... once more. They'd have to play it smart, play it carefully.

 _Flashback_

 _Joe slipped the bobby pin carefully into his handcuffs, allowing them to fall off of his hands. He allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief, knowing that he'd be able to be free of them for a few minutes. He quickly set to work on the door, knowing that time was of essence. Fenton had given him a lot of free time and he had to take advantage of it._

 _Picking a bobby pin lock was nothing like they showed you on television. It took Joe about a hundred different tries, and it was just when he was about to give up in frustration that he had it. The door slipped open and Joe slipped out, leaving his handcuffs hanging there._

 _A few minutes later he was trying to find his way out of the damned place when he suddenly slipped someone - and he groaned. It just so happened to be Boss. "What are you doing out of your cell?" he growled._

 _"Just getting a drink of water?" Joe asked. That must have been the wrong answer, because Boss actually picked him up and started carrying him out. To be fair, it was more of a half-carry, half-drag._

 _Boss dragged him back to the cell and actually grabbed the nearest object - someone's belt that they'd left there. Joe didn't want to know why it was there, or why the Boss had it, but he guessed he was about to find out._

 _End flashback_

Yeah, they'd have to be more careful than the last time he escaped, or well the last time he tried too.

Joe had a lot of thoughts going through his head about his father. He really, really hoped his father was undercover; but what if he wasn't? Or, what if he'd turned bad in the process of undercover work? While Joe doubted that, it was one of the thoughts in his mind.

Frank groaned as he awoke. "Joe?" he said.

"Yeah," Joe replied, "We have to be careful and conserve our strength, so don't blame yourself for sleeping, alright?"

"Won't," Frank grunted, groaned. "You should go back to sleep though."

"So should you." Joe yawned. "I'm feeling al ittle better."

"Temperature?"

"Don't know…"

"You should take your temperature."

"Frank!"

"Don't want you to die."

"Not going to," Joe grunted even as he took the temperature, "...Went down to 99."

"Good. You were 101 earlier."

Joe grunted. "So do you think…" he let his voice trail off.

"Not what you're thinking. Trust me," Frank said. "He wouldn't."

Joe bit his lip, "You sure?"

"Yeah." Frank patted Joe's knee awkwardly as he pulled himself up.

A door clanged and footsteps came by the door. "Oh, good, you're awake," Boss smiled.

Joe rolled his eyes. "I'd… rather go back to sleep." He groaned as he felt his voice hurting again.

"You're welcome too in a minute," Boss said with a smile. "Your buyer is very glad to know that you're feeling better again. He says he'll be down tomorrow to pick you up."

"Tomorrow?" Frank questioned, a feeling of dread in his guts.

"He paid quite nicely for you boys as well," the man said with a grin. "Over $500,000."

Frank and Joe shared a look. They weren't going to be let go when that kind of money was at stake. There had to be a reason why the man was buying them and it was probably nothing good. Why was he buying them? Was it because of their connection to Fenton Hardy or to Laura Hardy?

Or worse. What if it was to neither?

Joe swallowed, "What about Mom?"

"What about the bitch?" the boss smiled.

"Don't call her that," Frank said, wanting to step towards the bars and hit him but he groaned, knowing that he was unable to do so… for right now.

"Thought you were giving us back," Joe said, playing dumb.

"Why would I stand to do that when I could profit over half a million on you two alone tax free?" Boss smiled. "'Course, you're not the only things I'll be selling tomorrow."

Frank and Joe shared a look.

"...What?" Joe asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Boss smiled. "Or, I guess, for you not to find out. Good-bye," he said, flicking off the light and shutting yet another door Frank hadn't noticed.

"We have to get out of here," Joe muttered to Frank.

"Now," Frank muttered back.

* * *

Laura reached for her phone even as she noticed flickering movement in the living room. "Hello?" she called out, reaching for her mace. "Who is there?" _Nice job, Laura, say hi to the strange man in the house._

"Laura," the voice said, "You are at risk. You need to leave your house. Now."

"...Fenton Hardy?" Laura asked, her mouth dropping open in shock. "I thought you were dead."

Fenton shook his head, "I'm not, but we all will be in some serious trouble if we don't get Joe and Frank out of the situation that they're in. Also, we need to leave your house. Now. You're being watched."

"But-" Laura started to say even as the gunshot rang out.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun...

Reviews welcomed!

Questions for today:

Can Frank and Joe escape?

Will Laura be able to trust Fenton even after all these years?


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Fenton grabbed Laura, knocking her to the floor. "It's Richard. Saw him eyeing the house a while ago but thought he left. We need to get out of here. Stay low to the ground and go for the garage. I'm following and I'm getting you the hell to a safe house."

"Like hell you are," Laura hissed. "Richard only wants to scare me, not kill me."

"For God's sake Laura, see reason! He's shooting at you with real bullets. You're not going with them. Laura, he's high-ranked in the gang I'm in. Yes, he's an idiot, but he's a temperamental idiot with a loaded firearm. We need to get you out of here."

"With you? I haven't seen you in years and you're suggesting I what, roll over and trust you? How do you know about Richard and-"

Fenton dragged a protesting Laura out to his car. "I'm sorry, Laura, I couldn't explain." He locked the doors and opened the garage before backing out at high speed. "Richard has had his eyes on you and the boys since he started dating. He may sound like an idiot but he's a smart idiot. He wants to have a family to go travel abroad with him doesn't he?"

"How do you know that?" Laura asked, her mouth open in shock before she closed it. Well, Fenton had been a private investigator. Maybe he was right. Maybe she just needed to be more open than she had been in years past.

That was a s _trong, strong_ maybe.

"Richard has been talking about you for the past few months," Fenton said with a sigh. "He's pissed at hell that you broke up with him - solid move on that, by the way - because you've been one of the only girls to see through his schemes."

"Schemes?"

"He's an international drug smuggler, Laura. He uses his family to move through the drug regions with ease. Nice, white middle class family that 'nobody searches'," Fenton said, using quotation marks. "He was hoping to use the boys as mules."

Laura's mouth dropped open. Even if she only believed a third of what her husband said she'd escaped a very long divorce proceeding. "Why didn't I see this guy sooner and not go on a date with him in the first place?" she muttered.

"He's a psychopath, Laura. They don't feel emotion like you and I do when we lie. Anyway - he targeted you because he knew you were a lawyer, and had a kid, and liked to travel. Don't know how he found that out, but he did and that's why. But the boys are in huge trouble; he's buying them to use as mules to smuggle things in and out of the country."

"That won't work right now," Laura said, nauseated. "And things? Not drugs?"

"Weapons," Fenton said with a sigh. "This group buys and sells children so they can target specific airports and smuggle weapons through them. And other borders, and…. the list goes on and I can't tell you a ton, I'm just telling you that it's long. I'm going to do my best to get the boys out of there." Fenton let out a breath. "I'm sorry, Laura." The elapsed silence let Laura know there was more than just the current situation he was apologizing for.

"I'm sorry too, Fenton."

* * *

Joe and Frank were already well on their plans to escape. Frank was sincerely hoping that there were no bugs in the cell, because he and Joe were quietly whispering their plans to one another. They'd searched the cell but didn't see anything. Frank knew things could be hidden though.

"What are we going to do? We have to be careful no matter what we do," Frank responded.

"Yeah. I'm only just starting to feel better. Boss took it out on me pretty hard."

"The idiot in the gray suit?"

"Oh, he comes off as an idiot but he's not."

Frank lowered his voice even further. "I know. Joe, I think they're not only selling kids. I think it's a cover for something else."

Joe stared at him. "Why would they sell kids as cover for something? That's like stupid-"

"...For selling weapons to international countries."

"What?" Joe said before lowering his voice. "Damn."

"I'm beginning to suspect that they're using kids as drug mules," Frank said.

"What?"

"You like that word, don't you?" Frank muttered.

"What?" Joe said again, this time with a smirk. Frank elbowed him. "I think they smuggle guns and weapons through international airport. I think they have specific people, specific ways planted, and use the kids as cover."

"Why the hell would they do that?" Joe asked.

"Language," Frank teased. "Because let's face it, who are you going to question more? A man traveling alone for no reason or a man on vacation with his family?" He frowned, hearing footsteps.

"I'm just glad I have my voice again," Joe said, changing the subject deliberately.

"Me too…" Frank let his own voice trail off as he watched Boss and RIchard come up to the doors. "Richard?" he questioned.

"Your mother has been cheating on me." Richard raised his eyebrows. "What do you think about that?"

"I think you're being an asshole because she wasn't dating you in the first place!"

Frank coughed, "Joe…"

"What?"

"I told Boss we wouldn't call him an asshole for 24 hours."

"Well he's not the boss, so he can deal with it," Joe retorted.

Frank rolled his eyes. "What are you here for anyway?" he asked Richard. "Other than to complain about the fact that Laura is cheating on you which is impossible, because she's not dating anyone…"

"Well," Richard said, "You two boys remember that buyer who was coming to pick you up today?"

Frank and Joe exchanged looks, and a feeling of dread settled in Joe's gut.

 _Richard was the buyer._

 _Richard had planned this all along._

 _Richard had started dating his mother, if Frank was right, to smuggle stuff in and out of the country. Guns. Weapons. He was going to use us as pack mules. Or who knew what else. But why Mom? She's a lawyer. Unless that WAS why. Because Mom would not want to get her bags searched. And if she spotted trends…._

"And it doesn't matter anyway, whether Laura will be there or not. You boys will be coming with me tomorrow."

"Thought you were buying us today," Frank retorted.

Richard smiled. "I've already paid the cash up front."

"You're a real charmer," Joe responded. "I'm glad Mom dumped you."

Richard sighed and opened the door to the cell before walking in and calmly grabbing Joe by his chin. "The fact that she dumped me doesn't much matter. As soon as I get my hands on her and you boys we're set to sell to the middle east and get some people some very nice top of the line AKA-47's. What do you think, boys?" he asked as he let go of Joe.

The two exchanged looks.

This was so not good.

"Anyway," Richard said with a smirk, "Looks like you should've just kept your mouth shut about being hit by me, huh, Joe?"

"You hit me in front of mom," Joe retorted. "That was your fault. Not mine."

"You were being an ass! It was totally your fault."

"Richard," The boss said stepping in, "As moving as this is, don't you think we have some other plans for the day?"

"Right." Richard smirked at the two, "Laura will be joining us very shortly."

When Richard and the boss left, Joe turned to Frank. "We need to get out of here. Now."

"Agreed," Frank said even as he saw 'J' come by. He grimaced as he saw the worried look on his father's face.

"I'm supposed to give you 'a warning'," Fenton said with a straight face, "Because they think you find me more threatening." He smiled. "So this is your warning." With that he gave them a bag. "This is your food for today. Maybe there's a prize hidden at the bottom of your happy meal." He smiled again before lowering his voice. "The room isn't bugged. Laura is at a safe house. I can't help you escape directly yet, but if you do take a chance, be careful. They've already tried to kill your mother. She's okay, but that just tells you how serious it is."

* * *

A/N: Two questions

1) What'are your thoughts on Richard now?

2) Is the safe house really safe?


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Warning for mild swearing in this chapter… I believe the f-bomb is dropped twice. Apologies in advance, but necessary for the scene. Somehow 'darn' didn't fit the same way. Continued thanks for all your support!_

* * *

Joe opened the bag when his father were gone, digging through it for his 'prize'. "Frank," he said, nudging his brother, "Look."

Frank frowned and took a look at the item. "Key?" He asked before carefully slipping it in his pocket. "Door," he suggested.

Joe rolled his eyes. "Yes. Do you think what Richard is saying is true?"

"I don't think he tried to kill her. Scare her or kidnap her, sure - but you know he wouldn't know that." Frank leaned back against the cell as he ate his food. "So what is our best chance?"

"I don't know," Joe admitted, "But sometime before tomorrow - before Richard tries to take off with us. I don't know about you but I've missed enough of life."

"Joe…" Frank sighed and shook his head. "Right."

"What?"

"We're - never mind, you're right." Frank groaned. "I don't know what our best option is, truly. Do we know how guarded the compound is?"

"No…"

"You have an idea," Frank said. "Out with it."

"We could… no, it's too dangerous and I don't want to risk getting separated."

"Me neither," Frank remarked. He exhaled and looked at his brother. "I wish we knew what time it was."

"Me, too. The whole not knowing what time is really annoying me." He lowered his voice. "Late?" he questioned, implying that they should escape later in the day when the men were likely to be asleep.

"Yeah." Joe leaned back. "But soon…"

"Yeah." Frank sighed even as Richard came back, and he looked at Joe. He had a feeling the time for their escape had to be moved up to right now.

"Come along boys," Richard said, tossing handcuffs in the cell. "Joe, put those on Frank."

"But-"

"I said, put them on Frank, now!" Richard said, grabbing for his gun. Joe quickly did as he was instructed, not wanting to be seen disobeying. He whispered a murmured 'sorry' to his brother.

"Thought we weren't leaving until morning?"

"That was before FENTON FUCKING HARDY decided to get his hands involved in this shit and go undercover!" Richard said, raising his voice to a scream. Joe could see him try and visibly calm himself before he threw in the handcuffs. "Handcuff yourself. Now!"

"Um…."

"I SAID DO IT!"

Joe did his best but pinched his skin twice, wincing. Richard yanked the cell door open and pointed his gun at Frank's head before gesturing to Joe. "Move. Start walking. Now."

* * *

Laura exhaled as she opened her phone yet again. The chief was there too, he had been the guard upon her request. Fenton had basically forced her into the safe house and she was furious but trying to understand Fenton's side of things.

She wanted and needed to be out finding her boys, dammit. She answered the phone, "Laura?"

"This is Richard," the voice said. She plugged the phone into the tracer quickly. "I need you to do one thing for me, Laura."

"I need to know where my boys are," Laura snapped.

"Oh, you will, very very soon," the man said. "Turn to your right."

Laura did so without thinking before looking up at the chief, startled. "What…"

"You need to come with me now," he said, gently trying to grab the cell from Laura's hands.

"LIKE HELL I WILL!" Laura exploded, shoving back at him. "If you want me, you can have me Richard, but you aren't laying a damn hand on my boys. And don't you dare send the chief to collect me. Send your own self, you coward! You obviously know where I am. I want you here in ten minutes flat." With that she hung up the phone and turned to the chief. "Fuck you," she said calmly before throwing the phone at him and walking to her closet.

* * *

Richard hung up the phone, his mind in technicolor anger. That wasn't how it was supposed to work. He was supposed to be calling the shots, not Laura. Frank and Joe were in the backseat, neither dared to make a sound.

Richard parked the truck outside of Laura's safe house. "I'll be right out boys - don't try anything," he said as he shut and locked the doors.

"Joe," Frank said, "the key is in my pocket. For the handcuffs."

"I'm not leaving you here-"

"Both of us, together, are more noticeable. One of us is not as noticeable. We don't know how many people are in on this thing.. You know the land much better than I do. You'll blend in better. Less people will ask you questions. Joe, I think the chief is dirty, the one Laura trusts."

Joe finished unlocking his handcuffs and stared up at Frank in shock.

"You need to find Dad and figure something out. Just - find him." Frank quickly gave his brother a number his father always had access too. "Now go. Get!"

"Should I leave the handcuff key here?" Joe asked even as he opened the door.

"Too obvious. Get out of here!" he said, seeing Richard coming.

"I'll find you," Joe promised.

"I know!" Frank said. "GO!" With that Joe left and Frank breathed a sigh of relief before noticing Laura. He winced, he was going to make sure the chief was locked up for a long time. And Richard.

"Where's Joe?" Richard asked.

"He had to use the bathroom," Frank lied. "Couldn't wait."

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY PUT!" Richard said, then he frowned, "How did he get out of the handcuffs?"

"He's the next Houdini."

"Stay put," Richard said as he slammed the door shut.

Laura turned to Frank, "Just to be clear-"

"Yes."

Laura sighed and closed her eyes. "We've got to get out of here."

"I know. But-"

Richard came back then and slammed the door shut. "Whatever. He's dead to us now." With that he started up the engine.

"Are you crazy? Dead to us now?" Laura demanded. "He's my son!"

"He didn't wait for you," Richard pointed out.

"Doesn't matter!" Laura exclaimed, and Frank could picture smoke coming out of her ears. "Where are we going?" She asked, and Frank caught her look. She was hoping to distract Richard from Joe.

"To our new home," Richard said simply.

"I don't want to have a home with you," Laura snapped.

"You don't have a choice," Richard snapped back, locking the doors and driving off at top speed.

* * *

Fenton knew he had to act carefully. His undercover act was blown. He'd let his contacts know that at the FBI. They were supposed to be closing down shop soon and busting the people; they had more than enough evidence. There was just one little thing that Fenton needed that the Boss had.

And there was still Richard to deal with, but the boss was more important. The boss was currently inside his room, reading something, when Fenton approached. "Fenton?" the boss asked, reaching for his pocket. "I didn't expect to see you since we knew who you were now."

"This is a risky move for me isn't it?" Fenton asked, a smile on his face. He had a gun in his pocket and backup on the way - as long as the man didn't shoot him he'd be fine. Fenton had been willing to take the chance because he knew that the boss had never shot anyone before and that it would be risky and dumb of him to do so.

The man took his hands out of his pockets. "What do you want?"

"The location of where Richard is taking my children and their mother."

* * *

A/N: Two questions for today:

A) Where is Richard going?

B) What will the boss say to Fenton's request?


	15. Chapter 15

The boss stared at Fenton. "Why would I tell you that?"

"Because," Fenton said simply, "The organization has gone to shit and you know it. You were tempted to give yourself up to the FBI a few weeks ago. You have children yourself as well, don't you?"

"You betrayed me, what makes you think I'd be the one helping you?" he asked.

"You haven't shot me yet," Fenton pointed out, "And I don't think you're actually the real boss."

The man frowned, "Excuse me?"

"You haven't shot me, you haven't ordered to have me killed, and you haven't kicked me out." Fenton smiled. "So who are you really?"

"Very, very good," the man said with a smile. "You're brighter than the rest of the group."

"Doesn't take much," Fenton retorted. "So who are you really? FBI is on the way."

"Oh, good. I suppose I should call my buddies as well. Jacob Manning, CIA." He sighed. "I've told the boss to meet me at a location so we can 'talk' - hopefully that'll go smoothly and we can just bust him."

"How long have you been under?"

"About seven years." The man hung up his phone. "Unfortunately, I don't know where Richard is. I truly am sorry I had to kidnap Joe but-"

"Cover." Fenton nodded. "You have any indication where he's going?"

"No. But I can give you a list of his aliases and properties I've collected."

"Thank you," Fenton said. "Good luck on your sting."

"As soon as I'm back," the man said, "I'll help you go through that."

* * *

Soon enough, the FBI had swarmed the location, picking up the rest of the items and few men who were there. Fenton continued to go through the papers, sifting through the findings. His friend, Sam, came up. "Hey, Sam," he nodded. "How's it going?"

"Glad you aren't dead," Sam said. "I checked at the safe house like you asked me too."

"And?" Fenton questioned, a feeling of dread in his gut.

"Laura's gone."

"I knew he was dirty," Fenton muttered under his breath as he grabbed his phone, ready to make a call before the look on Sam's face stopped him. "Sam?"

"That guy in here - the one you showed me the picture of? C.I.A. just blacklisted him and they were hoping to get him this bust."

"And I just sent him out," Fenton said, feeling like an idiot. "To be honest, I thought he was CIA but also thought he was guilty, but..."

"You had no evidence to hold him," Sam said. "Come on. Let's go get food and work on these files." The two got in the car and drove to a McDonald's, where they ordered in the drive thru. Fenton frowned as he noticed a teenage boy with blonde hair and no shoes on walking through the parking lot.

"Hey, Fenton…" Sam asked, pointing to the boy, "You said your other kid with Laura…"

"Had blonde hair," Fenton said, unbuckling his seat belt and opening the door, "Finish the order and order some for him too." He shut the door and carefully walked over to the boy, who was inspecting the pay phone. "Joe?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows.

Joe's head snapped up and he looked at Fenton. "Uh-" he said, looking at him, then down at his feet and back up at Fenton. "I-"

"It's ok Joe - I'm not undercover anymore," Fenton reassured him.

"Right," Joe said, backing away slightly. "You're in it with them."

"No, my cover is blown. If I was in it with them, I wouldn't have slipped you multiple keys and items," Fenton pointed out.

Joe bit his lip, not sure he trusted Fenton but the man had a point, and he really didn't have a choice but to trust him right now. "Fine. What do you want?"

"Well, to get you out of this weather with no shoes on for one thing. For two, we need to find your mother and Frank."

Joe's head snapped up and he looked at Fenton. "Richard has her. He's going to use her and Frank as mules either to get across the border, and -"

"I know. I have some leads on where they might have gone. Would you mind coming with me and Sam to somewhere warm?"

"Yeah," Joe said, figuring he was safer with Fenton than anywhere else right now. He allowed himself to follow Fenton and get in the car. "That guy - the guard that kidnapped Frank…"

"I know, Joe. We don't know who we can trust right now. I do have some FBI buddies of mine who I've worked with for quite awhile, so we can rely on them. Otherwise, I trust nobody in this town…. well, - law enforcement wise, anyway."

Joe nodded in response. "Yeah. Me neither. I need new shoes but not right now. Had to ditch them, they got caught when I jumped over a fence."

"I'll get you some when I get a chance," Sam promised, "For now let's get back to our base."

* * *

Richard had finally stopped at a remote house a few hours ago. The last house that Frank had seen prior to theirs was at least 20 minutes away by car, and he was seriously praying Joe had gotten to escape. Laura was furious with Richard, Frank could tell. If this was a comic, she'd have smoke coming from her ears. Richard had picked the wrong person to mess with. Laura wasn't going to play happy family with him… not anytime soon.

He really had to wonder about the man's brain.

"We are not leaving this country," Laura responded, her arms crossed. Frank sat on a chair in the kitchen, trying to stay out of the argument entirely. "We are not leaving the country, Richard." A look crossed over her eye, "Not until you get Joseph back. I'm not leaving without him."

Frank widened his eyes, catching on instantly to what his mother was doing and hoping it would work. She was hoping Richard would go try and 'find' Joe, fail, and leave them alone and give them time to escape.

"You don't get to call the shots anymore, Laura," Richard said with a smile. "Joseph is dead to us now."

A dark look crossed Laura's face, and Frank knew that Richard had just crossed the point of no return. He wasn't sure how he knew. He just knew that he did. "Excuse me?" Laura said, her voice deadly cold.

"Joseph is dead to us now, he abandoned you and us. Therefore-"

"There is no us, Richard," Laura responded, grabbing onto Richard's shirt jacket. "We are finished." She turned to Frank, "Come on - we're getting out of here." She turned back to Richard, "I suggest you think very carefully before following me." With that she grabbed the keys out of Richard's hand, leaving him standing very confused. She stormed towards the door and Frank followed her quickly.

Richard seemed temporarily stunned before quickly following her to the door and grabbing Frank just as he escaped outside. "Laura," he responded, his teeth clenched, "You've seen me be nice. You've seen me be what you think is mean." He withdrew his gun from his pocket and leveled it at Frank's head.

"I'm not going to ask nicely anymore," he said calmly, "If you don't come back inside, right now, Frank is dead."


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Dundundun..._

* * *

Laura turned back around slowly, aware that her son's life was in danger. She had to be careful now, but she didn't want to give up her attitude. She sighed softly, trying to maintain the air of not giving up while approaching Richard. "Fine. Back inside it is." She ignored the gun pointed at Frank's head and walked inside, praying Richard would follow her move.

Richard looked at Frank, who looked back at him with a confused glance. He exhaled and grabbed Frank's arm, shoving him towards the desk. He smiled, looking at Frank, "Aren't you glad to be here?"

"Do you really want an honest answer to that?" Frank asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Where would your brother go?" he asked, steering Frank back inside and closing the door.

"Don't know," Frank responded. "I don't know the area that well." Guess it was a good thing I never got back to exploring…

"What happened to Joe being dead to us now?" Laura asked, her arms crossed as she glared at Richard. Frank had to try hard not to laugh. Laura's expression was priceless; she was well and truly pissed. Frank knew the only reason why she was listening to Richard was because he had an automatic rifle.

Richard exhaled sharply, "Why don't you make dinner, dear?"

Laura closed her eyes. "Why don't you?"

"Because you're the wife."

"Never been a fan of traditional gender roles." Laura offered him a tight smile.

"Doesn't matter anyway," Richard remarked. "We're going to the airport tomorrow. If you don't mind going hungry today, then you can just eat then. I've gotten you some clothes upstairs. You and Frank should go pack. Second room to the left."

"Come on, Frank," Laura said, giving him a look. Frank followed, relieved to be out of the sight of the idiot for at least a few minutes.

"I'm guessing we're packing," Frank said, staring at the clothes.

"Yup," Laura responded, "Not that we're going." Laura sighed and sat down. "He's slashed all the nearby wires, and his phone is on him at all times. The nearest house is at least 5-10 miles that way, and it looks dead empty. While not impossible, it's difficult to escape."

"You don't think he's bugged the room do you?" Frank asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Quite frankly, I don't give a hoot if he has," Laura responded with a roll of her eyes before grabbing some paper.

Laura wrote: _Nearest farm - 10 miles. Friends w/ farm owners. Old couple, usually habitual._

Frank frowned before taking the pen. _You're suggesting we escape?_

Laura took the pen back. _As soon as he's asleep, if he goes to sleep tonight. He's got to crash sometime…._ a look came over her face. _Frank, check the bathroom, see if there are any sleeping pills._

 _Why?_ Frank wrote, before the reason hit him.

 _Just do it._

Frank checked and came back after using the restroom. _Yeah. He's got a whole bottle._

 _Then I guess I'll make dinner after all. What covers taste well?_

 _Hot and spicy, or maybe sweet?_ Frank wrote, seeing where his mother was going with this.

Laura smiled, I think I'll make a nice pie tonight. Hang in there Frank. This is almost over.

Frank frowned, grabbing the pen, _you know that Dad's alive right?_

 _Yes, and I know he'll be looking but I don't want to stay put._

Sounds good. Frank took the paper. "I think I need to use the bathroom again," he said to Laura, planning on flushing it down the toilet.

Laura frowned, "You just went?"

"Overactive?" Frank said, having heard that on the drug infomercials. "Overactive bladder is a thing."

Laura snorted. "Alright. You do that and then I'll make dinner." Frank took the slip and walked off, having guessed Laura figured out what he was doing. Frank carefully shut the door and grabbed the sleeping pills, reading that two were normally necessary. Thankfully the script had just been filled, so he grabbed four and carefully put it back so nobody would notice he touched it.

"So you're making supper after all?" Richard asked Laura as she opened up the food they had and started to cook it.

"Problem?" Laura muttered under her breath as she opened the jar of sauce. They had no sweets so she'd have to figure out a way to slip it on his plate without him noticing.

"Nothing." Richard smiled, "I want a beer with dinner."

"No problem," Laura muttered, noticing her chance. Richard left the two of them alone. Frank carefully slipped her the pills.

"What's the plan?" he asked.

"As soon as he's out we both go." Laura looked around and touched Frank lightly on the chin, "Nobody gets left behind."

Frank nodded.

* * *

Sam had run to the store to get Joe a pair of shoes that would fit him and came back with him. "Sorry if they aren't your favorite, but we can get you another pair later," he said, handing him the shoes and socks.

"Thank you," Joe said. "Where's Fenton?" he asked, looking around.

"Not here. Going after where he thinks the top dude is in hopes that he can be part of the capture team." Sam sighed, rubbing his eyes. "What do you know about Richard?" he asked.

"Not much, honestly, Mom never dated him long." Joe frowned, "What sort of information would be helpful?"

"Probably what you've told everyone else… I never heard why she broke it off?"

"He hit me in front of Mom. He'd hit me a few times before but I just hadn't said anything because… I don't even know why. I mean…" Joe looked at the floor.

"Nobody's blaming you, Joe," Sam reassured him, "You realize that right?"

Joe nodded, "Yeah. Now what else do you need to know?" he asked. He frowned, "Oh shit! Nancy. Can I call her?"

Sam frowned, "Who is she?"

"Carson's daughter. She was working on this with Frank. She needs to know."

"Okay," Sam said, frowning.

Joe grabbed Sam's phone and walked off, Sam shaking his head as he turned back to his work. Joe called Nancy and asked her to come to the address they were at, hoping Sam wouldn't kill him for that, but he really was worried and wanted to talk to someone he knew.

Nancy stopped by twenty minutes later, and Joe gave her a relieved smile. "Thanks for coming. I'm really worried about Mom and Frank."

"Perfectly natural," Nancy nodded as she shut the door behind her. "If you want, I got Richard's files from my Dad, a copy of them, do you want to go through and see what you recognize?"

"Sure," Joe said with a shrug as Sam came in the room, doing a double-take at Nancy.

"Sam, Nancy, Nancy, Sam," he nodded.

Sam nodded, "Nice to meet you, I'll be right back."

"Going to call Fenton on me," Joe said, raised eyebrows.

"Meh," Nancy said, "Let's just get started."

* * *

Laura smiled as she slipped the tablets into the beer, waiting for them to dissolve completely before pouring it into a cup and setting the table for dinner. She called Frank, who came back. She could tell he was just as anxious to get out of there as she was, but if they could do it while Richard was unconscious…

They sat down and Richard took the beer, then frowned before turning to Frank. "I want you to take a sip of this before I do."

Frank didn't dare look at Laura, knowing what would happen if he did. He took the sip, figuring he wouldn't get knocked unconscious with just one and then maybe their plan would work. He somehow managed not to gag at the taste before handing it back to Richard, "Happy?" he asked.

"Very," Richard said, taking a big sip before turning to Laura. "We're leaving at six a.m. tomorrow, dear."

Laura rolled her eyes. "You have our passports?" she asked.

"Passports?" Richard echoed.

"Yeah, you know, those things you need to leave the country with?" Laura retorted, crossing her arms. A frown crossed her face, "Richard-"

Richard smiled, "I have them."

Laura exhaled, "Where?"

"Not telling till morning." Richard smiled wildly, sensing his trump card.

"Fuck," Laura muttered, "I knew I should've reported Joe's stolen. I'm done with dinner, Frank, honey, can you please put the food away when done if I don't get downstairs in time? I just need to run to the restroom."

"Sure, Mom," Frank nodded. He highly doubted Richard had their passports but figured that was what Laura was going to check.

"She's mad at me, isn't she?" Richard asked. Frank sighed, hoping his medicine was actually as fast-acting as the bottle said.

Frank rolled his eyes, "You think?" he asked, snorting.

"What can I do to make her less mad?" Richard asked.

"Let us go?" Frank asked.

"Not an option."

"Then not much?" Frank asked as Laura came back down. She sat down and finished her dinner without saying a word, and Frank could tell she was upset. He didn't ask, not wanting to push his luck.

"I'm tired for some reason," Richard said. "I will go to bed." He turned to Laura, "The car has been disabled, if you try and use it I'll know."

"Don't like driving Jeeps," Laura muttered with a roll of her eyes. Richard carefully walked upstairs before stumbling into the wall and going to his bed.

"Frank," Laura said, "Let's go outside for a minute." She led him to the tree within sight of the house. "Richard does have the passports, but those are easily replaced. We need to get going now. I tried starting the car earlier and it's dead. He must have detached the battery somehow. We have a long trek ahead of us. I need you to quietly find me some bags, because while I don't expect it'll take ages to get to someone, I think it'll take awhile and I want to make sure we're prepared."

Frank nodded. "Do you think we'll be able to take the passports?"

"Maybe." Laura sighed. "They're in the room with the luggage upstairs. I need you to carefully go up there - they're in the dresser. You'll make less noise than me. I don't think he has yours but he has Joe's so…"

Frank nodded. "Sure."

"Let's put this plan into action," Laura said, dusting off her hands. The two got the items ready before they started to walk the long, treacherous road back to the highway or to Laura's friends' house, whichever came first.

* * *

Fenton was exactly where Sam thought he was. He was with the leader of the ring, the man who knew where Richard was and what the plans were. The man had been arrested and was currently in handcuffs, glaring at Fenton. "What do you want?" he glared. "You've effectively ruined the organization."

"No, that was your own doing," Fenton said with a smile as he laid a picture of Laura down in front of the man. "Where is Richard taking this woman?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the man said, a smile on his face. "All I know is, he only wants her. He doesn't give a shit about the other kid." The man lowered his voice, "In fact, I gave him permission to kill Frank Hardy if he did so much as _breathe_ wrong."

Fenton ignored that, as much as it pained him too, and shoved the picture in the man's face again. _"Where. Is. Laura. Hardy?"_

* * *

A/N: OK, not as bad a cliffhanger as usual…

Question of the evening: Will Laura and Frank be able to escape?

Thanks for all your reviews,

Liz


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I apologize for the lack of updates. Thanks for the reviews. And max, yes, if I ask... but maybe the plot twist won't be what you expect?

* * *

Fenton sighed as he walked out of the room that the man was in. He could already tell he would be absolutely no help at all, and there was nothing that he could do or say that would change him otherwise. He personally had better things to do than waste his time, like figure out how to free his wife and son. He frowned as he looked at his phone and flipped it open, he needed backup.

* * *

"Frank," Laura said as they were about a mile away from the house, "I'm worried about us getting separated and recaptured, or recaptured, or…"

"Me too…" Frank admitted, not stopping to look at her. He was glad he was in decent shape as he and Laura were walking through the corn fields. "It's certainly not a great option."

"Don't think things will go well if we get caught," Laura said with a sigh. She reached in the bag that had the passports, looking at them. "Holy - how did he get yours? He hadn't even been in the house since the caseworker came… that I noticed…." Laura let out a breath, frowning, "Did that asshole social worker who was his sister…."

"Didn't she want to check my room alone?" Frank asked, suddenly understanding the reason.

"Yeah," Laura muttered. "Well, that explains that…" She frowned. "Hmm." She grabbed hers, "Here, I doubt he can really get us out of the country anyway, but you take mine and I'll take yours. That will give us a little more trouble getting out."

"Okay," Frank nodded. "I hope they don't get that far, though."

"Me either, but you never know," Laura responded simply as they continued the trek.

* * *

"Can we go and grab something to eat?" Joe asked Fenton. "Just real fast, we'll be back before you know it."

Fenton sighed, he really didn't want Joe to go but didn't want to keep him cooped up either. "Alright, but don't be long please."

"No problem," Joe said as he followed Nancy out.

* * *

Laura sighed as she and Frank made their way to the nearest house. She had told Frank she was hoping to reach her friends' house and borrow their phone, as she knew that there was a good chance they'd be able to use it and they wouldn't be at risk of being bribed.

The trench was long - nearly ten miles - but they made it there within a few hours, mostly due to the fact that Laura didn't feel the need to pack very much. Laura knocked twice and frowned, not getting an answer. It was early in the morning. Frank estimated that the ten-mile trek had easily taken them two to four hours, given the terrain.

The woman answered the door, and seeing Laura, instantly wanted to know what was wrong. She welcomed them both in and bolted the door, giving Frank some water and offering the telephone to Laura. Laura had explained to Frank that she'd been a volunteer lawyer for the woman on a traffic case that Laura had called "totally bogus", and they'd kept in touch ever since.

Laura sat back down with the woman, taking the tea she offered. "Fenton will be here soon."

"You called Dad?" Frank asked, doing a double take.

"Yes. In as angry as I am with him, I trust him more than I do most people right now." Laura set down her tea, "Joe is fine, apparently he went with Nancy to get something to eat and will be back soon."

"Okay…" Frank said, an uneasy feeling in his gut that he couldn't shake. He tried to dismiss it, they'd be here soon. His father would be here soon and would make everything fine.

* * *

"Thanks for grabbing food with me," Joe told Nancy as she navigated the drive-in. "I needed out of there for a bit."

Nancy smiled, "No problem, but we should get out of here as quickly as possible. I don't trust anyone right now."

"No kidding…" Joe said as he exhaled. They ordered fine and Joe began to eat his french-fries before he frowned, "Does that guy look weirdly -"

"Yeah," Nancy said, sitting up. "Hold on to the drinks, 'cus this just got real." With that she pressed on the gas, accelerating out of the parking lot. "Isn't he the guy we saw-"

"Yup. Demon's Horn 'leader'," Joe said, using quotation marks as he tightened his belt. "But maybe he's not-"

"Doesn't matter if he leads them or not, what matters is he's following us a little more closely than I'd like…" Nancy let out a breath, "If the Chief is dirty who knows who else is," she said with a sigh.

"Yeah…" Joe said.

"Call your father. Let him know," Nancy ordered, tossing her phone at Joe as she maneuvered her car yet another way. "Damn, this gang is trying to cover themselves up aren't they?"

"Well, I doubt the nice men want to be convicted for selling children and international treason," Joe retorted.

"True," Nancy said as she swerved, "Who taught them how to drive?"

"Driver's ed?" Joe guessed as Nancy swerved around the corner.

"Well they did a crappy job," Nancy muttered under her breath as she turned the corner, "They called in backup?!"

"What makes you say that-" Joe asked before the car crashed into them, full-speed. That was the last thing Joe remembered before he was knocked unconscious.

* * *

Fenton picked up Laura and Frank, saying thanks to the old couple, who were happy to return to bed. They got in the car. "I just got bad news. Joe and Nancy didn't come back right away from going to grab food, so Sam went to look for them. The car was wrecked and Nancy was left unconscious but Joe was taken." Fenton sighed.

"Let me guess, they're targeting us." Laura's lip was set in a firm line.

"That's my concern, yes," Fenton said. "They're probably trying to close up shop here and cover their tracks."

"You don't think they'll kill him-" Laura said, turning to Fenton.

"No. I don't. Richard is too obsessed with you." Fenton sighed. "Sorry-"

"No, I'd rather you be honest with me," Laura responded. "How's Nancy?"

"We checked her out briefly but we don't trust the hospital right now. While I doubt many people work there, the fact that enough of these men are on still free…"

"I agree. I can check her out more when we get back and make sure she's fine."

"Yeah, she's calling her father, which I agree. We need all the people on our side that we can get."

* * *

Joe groaned as he awoke. The first thing he noticed was that he had a pounding headache and that his hands were tied."Nancy?" he asked sleepily, as he quickly woke up.

"She's not here right now," an unfamiliar voice said. Joe paused, turning and glancing to look at the man.

"What?" Joe asked, frowning.

"Yes. She's not here right now. I, Joseph, will be your worst nightmare. You may know Richard?"

"Uh-" Joe started to stay, then stopped at the man's glare, "Yes?"

The man grabbed Joe's chin and smiled. "Don't really care about him or the rest of this shitty organization, just me. You know what that means?"

"You're leaving the country with me," Joe said, rolling his eyes.

"Congratulations," the man said, letting go of Joe's chin.

"What about my mother?" Joe asked, "And brother? Where are they?"

"Don't know, don't care," the man said, but the sinister smile on Joe's face left him feeling like that was hardly true. "All I know is," he said, crushing a pill, "When you wake up tomorrow, you'll be far, far away from here."

* * *

A/N:

So your guess for today: Who is Joe with?

Thanks for the reviews!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Some of you may have thought the story was winding down. You are wrong. It's just getting started. OK, OK, well.. I don't know about that, but the next few chapters will be action packed.

Also, huge thanks to Mel who gave me a VERY good idea… Probably not so good for Joe, but oh well.

* * *

Joe groaned as he awoke, quickly coming into consciousness. "Where am I?" he asked sleepily, before realizing that he was obviously somewhere in the air. No, he thought to himself, his stomach sinking. No! No. No, it can't be.

"Welcome back to the real world," someone said as Joe helped himself up before realizing his arm was in a sling.

 _What the heck..._ "Who are you?" Joe demanded before backing away from the man. This wasn't the guy he was with last night. This man was in some sort of cop clothing and had a gun stuck to his hip. The look on his face warned Joe he wasn't someone to be messed with.

"I'm helping transport you overseas," the man deadpanned, "Since you're violent."

"I'm violent?" Joe asked. "What-"

"That's why your arm is broken. Because you're violent."

Joe honestly didn't know what to say about that. "Um…" He decided to dub the guy Bad Cop, because he needed some way of keeping these people straight in his head. "Sorry?" he finally settled on saying.

Bad Cop rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I get paid enough."

"Enough to betray your country?" Joe asked.

"What's this about betraying a country?" the man from last night asked, coming in. Joe settled on calling him First Man.

"Um-"

"He was saying we're traitors," Bad Cop said. Joe rolled his eyes, the man sounded like he was four years old.

"Well, we'd probably be viewed as traitors," First Man said easily as he sat down. "We are smuggling chemicals outside of the country, anyway."

"Chemicals…?" Joe asked, frowning.

"For chemical warfare." First Man grinned. "Ever wonder how third-world rogue terrorist places get anything from the USA that they use to make chemical bombs and such?"

"I have a feeling you're going to tell me," Joe said, his mouth suddenly dry. Oh God. They hadn't even been covering up selling weapons to people. They'd been covering up selling chemical weapons to terrorists.

 _What the hell was he involved in?_

This suddenly made sense to Joe. The Demon's Horn was a gang, but it was some sort of cover up. Sure, those people dabbled in illegal activities but they did it as more of a… gang-like thing. The Demon Horn… was the Demon Horn a gang within a gang? Or was it a gang within a - "You aren't a gang," Joe said suddenly.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! The boy wins a prize. I will answer one question." First Man looked at Joe, "Since I did break your arm."

"Are you a terrorist organization?" Joe asked.

"...Any one but that," the man said.

 _That's all the answer I need,_ Joe thought. "Um. What's your name?" he asked sheepishly, trying to think of something quickly.

"No answer," the man turned and stalked out.

"We'll be landing in thirty minutes, great time to anger him," Bad Cop said with a smile. He motioned for Joe, "Come on, I'm sure you're hungry."

"Um-"

"And you have to use the restroom."

"Yes, but -"

"Now," the man insisted, grabbing Joe by his arm and dragging him. Joe didn't protest, he simply used the bathroom and left the stall. The plane was top of the line, and left Joe wondering how important looks actually were when you were smuggling weapons to other countries.

"Here," Bad Cop said as he sat down a bowl of cereal in front of Joe. Joe stared at him wearily, unsure whether to eat it or not. He finally guessed they'd drug him anyway if they wanted and he took a bite. "He's a pilot, you know."

"Who is?" Joe asked, before realizing he was talking about First Man. "Wait, if he's a pilot, who was flying the plane when -"

"Auto-pilot is a thing now." Bad Cop sat down. "You know these rooms and areas aren't bugged or recorded at all."

"Okay…" Joe said, hesitantly, looking at him. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"I'm not who you think I am."

"You mean you aren't a traitor?" Joe said before slapping himself mentally. Great job, Joe. Piss off the gunman.

"You're Fenton Hardy's boy, aren't you?" Bad Cop asked, a smile on his face.

"Um-"

"Because then you know what I'm about to tell you is between you and us."

Joe's heart started to race, wondering exactly what this man was on.

"Joe, I'm undercover working for an elite group called the Network. It's equivalent to the CIA. I can only tell you that because this idiot believes I'm double-crossing them. I need you to listen to me, okay? Do not attempt to escape when we land."

"But-"

"Joseph, we're landing in an enemy camp filled with terrorist workers. If I think you're going to escape, I'm going handcuff you to the bed. I'll even break your leg if I have too. Understood?"

"Clear," Joe muttered, rubbing his sling. "So -"

"And after this," the man said, raising his voice, "We are going back to the states, and back, and forth, and back, and forth, and back, and forth."

Joe looked over to see the First Man back again. "And…?" Joe asked, confused by the sudden topic change. He pushed his empty bowl of cereal aside.

"And we're traveling and dropping off chemical weapons," First Man said with a smile.

"What am I needed for?" Joe asked, feeling like a pawn.

"You're my hostage." First Man smiled. "Don't worry, no harm will come to you unless you do something stupid -"

"You broke my arm," Joe reminded him.

"Except for that." First Man smiled. "Anyway, if you don't mind, I need to talk to you." He motioned towards Bad Cop and the two of them went to the pilot seat.

 _I'm going to have to get out of here somehow,_ Joe thought, with or without that dude's help.

* * *

Frank was asleep as Laura sat down to dinner with Fenton. "Fenton," she said, "I want to know at least some of the details about what you've been investigating. Maybe if we compare notes we can figure this out."

Fenton sighed. "Honestly, you're one of the few people I trust right now. Laura, I haven't been investigating Demon's Horn."

"I kind of thought that they were a stupid gang," Laura admitted, "But now I'm thinking that they're something more than that."

"You're right," Fenton nodded. "Laura, this group calls themselves The Assassins. They're a terrorist group and they not only buy and sell weapons, they buy and sell chemical weapons as well, for other terrorist groups abroad. Right now their current goal is to create a new world order, with them in control."

"So the Illuminati isn't a bad pun."

"Well, this isn't the Illuminati. They're nowhere close to a new world order, thank God, but right now they're certainly swapping chemicals and guns. And they're looking to release a deadly world virus that will destroy the world. Now, I don't think that will happen anytime soon but... Laura, I believe the leader of the Assassins has Joe."

"Oh, God," Laura muttered, wondering when her day had turned into a nightmare.

* * *

A/N: So there you have it.

Question for the day: Just who IS Joe with?


	19. Chapter 19

Warning: In this chapter, everyone swears. OK, not everyone. But a few people do.

* * *

Phil and Joe were escorted to the kitchen, where they were left. The Gray Man - or at least the man who called himself that - was sitting there, about 100 feet away, within earshot or just out of it Joe didn't know and didn't care. "Phil, are you okay?" Joe asked, looking over his friend for any bruises or broken bones.

"I'm fine, I'm more concerned about you. Your house was bombed-"

"OH MY GOD, WHAT?" Joe said. "That - ugh! I'm going to fucking kill him-"

"But nobody was inside, I was actually stopping by to check on Laura and Frank but nobody was there. I left and I swear, it was like the movies."

"The movies?"

"You know, kaboom, crash, explosion? I was walking to my car - I always park it in visitors', about half a block away, and the dude saw me. He ran, full-front and I didn't even know what was happening until he body slammed me. He grabs me by my arm and goes 'you're coming with me' and I was like, 'huh?'"

"Was it that dude?" Joe asked, pointing at the gray man, "Or the other one?"

"Neither, I've never seen him before in my life."

"Huh," Joe mused.

"Yeah. He said he was going to kill me at first, then he opened up my wallet and saw my tech support ID, then grabbed me and threw me in his car."

"...Weird," Joe muttered.

"Weird is correct. Then he asked if I knew the people who lived in the house who blew up. I wasn't feeling real generous, so I said, what house that blew up? He said, I like you, I'm taking you to my boss. Somehow the boss connected me to the whole thing and I ended up here."

"He stalked my Facebook, but I don't think he just stalked my facebook. Something isn't adding up here," Joe said, glancing around. "I don't even know if there are security cameras, but at this point I'm too angry to care. You're sure that nobody was home?"

"Yeah. The front door was open so I went through the whole house. Was going to call someone but well…."

"Seems like baddie was actually just covering his ass then," Joe remarked. "He's claiming that he wants me to hold hostage and brainwash into an assassin along with you, but if he just grabbed you randomly…"

"Do you think they want my computer skills?" Phil asked, wincing.

"It's possible…" Joe let his voice trail off. "But I don't think so. I think… I think something more is at stake. Either that, or I think the dude's just running around like an idiot and trying to plan things last minute while grabbing potential future operatives."

"I think I like the last one better," Phil muttered..

"What, why? You want to be the future organizational worker of a terrorist group?" Joe retorted.

"No," Phil said, "But if he's unprepared…" he let his voice trail off and looked at Joe.

"Then we have a chance at beating him."

"Bingo."

* * *

Laura Hardy stared at the house. They'd gotten a call from Sam that they needed to come back, urgently. "Thank god we weren't here," she said. The entire house was rubble. She closed her eyes, "I hope the sick bastard isn't trying to convince Joe that we're dead."

Fenton grimaced. "No kidding. Sam has these," he added, giving Laura back her electronics. "We may as well stop hiding and go on the offensive. He's only going to escalate from here."

Laura nodded, booting up her cell phone and stepping aside to check her phone messages.

Nancy sighed, "What do you think his motive is?"

"He's running scared, at this point. I've only seen him or his crew work this sloppy once and that was after his right-hand got fried," Fenton remarked. "Your father is on his way, he should be here any minute now-hang on a minute, stay here with your mother," he ordered, seeing a man at the edge of the driveway.

"No," Frank said, "We're coming too."

Fenton shook his head. "Fine. But be fast." With that he approached the man, "Grey? Please tell me your cover isn't blown."

"It's not, do you think I'd be here if it was?"

"Do you expect me to believe that you'd be here if it wasn't?" Fenton retorted.

"Phil Cohen. Friend of Joe, am I right?"

"...Yeah," Nancy said, "Why?"

Laura came running up to them. "Phil's mother is on her way over. She's terrified, Phil was abducted and she has a letter for someone named Fenton. My God…" Laura exhaled.

"Phil was abducted by the same man that has Joe," the Gray man spoke up.

"Who the hell are you?" Laura turned to him, "You know who has my son?"

"Yes, I do, and shouting at me won't get him back any faster. I'd say let's go inside, but…" the gray man looked at the rubble. "Anyway, I'm free for a bit so I'm trying to figure out the best way to free Joe and Phil without blowing my cover. Fenton, a word alone?"

"I think at this point, Gray, the more heads we have here the better," Fenton said, noticing the look on Laura's face.

"It's just as well. I'm going to be transporting Joe and Phil to the Assassin headquarters. I need someone who can intercept me and rescue them, without looking suspicious. Takers?"

* * *

Phil sighed as he looked at Joe. "Well, the plane landed."

"Brilliant observation, Watson."

"And we're still in it."

"...Do you want a prize?" Joe asked, looking at his friend.

"And," Phil continued on, "the guard isn't here."

"You're three for three, Phil."

"Had much sleep lately?" Phil remarked, opening the fridge and grabbing both him and Joe an energy drink. He figured that he'd take advantage of the food while he was there. Especially since it was sealed.

"Too much," Joe deadpanned. "What're you thinking?"

"He's not really planned this out at all, from what I can tell. I mean, why kidnap me because I saw a crime? Why not kill me? And if you have computers, why not actually make me do something with them by now?" Phil asked.

"I don't know…." Joe let off a voice.

"So…." Phil said, "I think… while the plane is stopped…"

Joe raised an eye, "Do you only think while the plane is stopped?"

"I think while the plane is stopped, we need to get the heck out. You know, like escape."

Joe sighed, "Sounds good to me, but if we get hurt, you're telling my Mom."

* * *

"Iola honey, there's a package with your name on it. Did you order anything?"

"No, Mom," Iola said, "But I'm not opening that. Do you happen to have Laura Hardy's number, by chance?" she asked, looking up from her phone.

"Yeah, why?"

Iola showed her mother the group text Nancy had sent.

DO NOT OPEN ANY BOXES THAT YOU DO NOT REMEMBER ORDERING - OK, JUST TO BE SAFE, CHECK ALL BOXES. HARDYS ARE BEING TARGETED.

"...But if the Hardys are being kidnapped... Iola, what's in that box?"

"I don't know, but I think we need to leave. Now. Where's Chet?"

"Right here," Chet said, getting his cat. "We can have someone come look at it when we aren't here. Back door?"

"Back door sounds good," Iola said as the three walked out the door.

"I'm texting your father and telling him not to go towards the box, and to not come home," Iola's mother said as she started up the car and pulled out of the driveway, "Actually, no, Chet - you text him. I'm not texting and driving. I don't care if the box is nothing, I've seen too many movies."

"I sent Nancy a text about the box. She said that the would have Bomb Squad over ASAP, and that everyone was going to Phil's house-Oh. Chet, did you get that text?"

"No... I'm on Mom's phone, not mine," Chet remarked.

"Phil Cohen was kidnapped. Whoever this group is, they aren't content to go after Laura and Fenton. They want everyone in this town."

"Great," Iola's mother remarked. "Just the peaceful weekend I wanted."

* * *

"Iola's family is on their way," Nancy said as she came in the house. "Just got word back from them. They had a mysterious box show up addressed to Iola. I sent bomb squad over to look at it."

"Good. This guy is just insane now - instead of keeping his focus to me, or to Laura... it's way bigger than that. It's almost like he's targeting the entire group here. _Why_?"

"Well," Carson said, coming in and sitting down, "That's what we need to figure out. I just got word that another house here was blown up, and this time it had someone in it - someone who isn't liked to this group. They barely escaped alive. We need to put a stop to this quickly before this entire town becomes rubble."

* * *

A/N:

So will they try and escape and if so will it be successful?

Also, why is Al-Roussia targeting, well, everyone?

Thanks for all your reviews! -Liz


	20. Chapter 20

When the man came back - Al-Roussia, Joe reminded himself - he did exactly what the Network dude said. He pretended the article was real. Acting wasn't hard when his family's life could be at stake.

"What do you mean that you killed them?" Joe shouted at the man. He suspected most would break down and cry, but he just wanted to throw a punch at the man who held him captive.

"I mean that they're dead, little Joey," the man snarled, grabbing Joe and throwing him against the wall. Joe groaned, the impact hitting against his injured arm much more so than he would have liked. "How do you feel about that?"

"How do you expect me to feel? Like shit! You killed my - my entire family." Joe took out a breath, "Let go of me!"

To his surprise, Al-Roussia did. "I expected you to cry," he said.

Without thinking, Joe threw a punch with his good arm. Al-Roussia merely deflected it, and pinned him back down to the floor. "You're making this much harder on yourself than it needs to be, Joseph. You have a new life now."

"As what, your prisoner?" Joe spat back.

"Exactly," the man snarled, and the next thing Joe knew, he was unconscious.

* * *

Frank paced the room back and forth, trying to think of what he could be doing to help. Laura and Fenton were pouring over their case notes and comparing "angles", but they said they didn't want Frank's help. He didn't know whether to be insulted or relieved.

"Hey," Nancy groaned, "Where am I?"

"Don't know," Frank responded, "Because according to Dad and Laura, it's better if we don't. But whatever. You're with us. We're in witness protection. When is it ever better if we don't know something?"

Nancy groaned and ran a hand through her hair as she stood up. "Well, I'd rather not know about your parents' sex life… so maybe there's an example."

"OK, fine," Frank grumbled. "But - oh, bathroom's that way," he pointed. She nodded and made her way over as he turned back to his notebook, wishing that he could figure out how to help Joe.

Nancy came back a few minutes later, sitting down. "Anything to eat here?" she asked suddenly.

"Um. Yeah," Frank said, before grabbing something for both of them and coming back as he opened his soda, "Wait, what do you want to drink?"

"Whatever you have is fine," Nancy said, motioning to the soda. Frank grabbed her one and came back. "So what do we know?" She asked.

"Well, Dad thinks he was investigating some group called the Assassins. But I can't use the computer, because there's no wifi."

"And because it's probably a good idea not to use electronics anyway, so they can't track us," Nancy said with a roll of her eyes. She knew the reasoning was good, but still hated it.

"I know. We might be able to later, but not now. Do you really think the guy will take Joe out of the country?" Frank asked.

"It's possible," Nancy said carefully. "But I don't know why."

"I don't know why, either. I'm just tired of this you know? Being in limbo. I just wish things were back to normal. But then again, if Dad wouldn't have been declared dead falsely, I'd have never gotten to meet Joe or mom or you - and yes, I know you probably have a boyfriend -"

"I do," Nancy laughed, smirking, "But I know what you mean. Sometimes shitty things work out okay."

"Yeah," Frank said, relieved. "I just hope Joe is okay."

"Me too," Nancy nodded, "Me too."

* * *

"What's going on?" Joe asked as he was awoken from his sleep by the main bad guy. Al-Roussia, Joe reminded himself. He was tired, and didn't know why he needed to wake up now.

"I lied to you," Al-Roussia said, smiling widely.

"Excuse me?" Joe asked, frowning, wondering where this was going.

"I didn't kill your family," the man said.

Joe's mouth dropped open in shock, surprised that the man would admit that. "The article-" he started, then looked at the man.

"Was fake," the man responded.

"Why-"

"Because I can control you. I can control what you think, I can control what you do, I can control who you are. I am your god, Joseph, and the sooner you accept that-"

"The sooner that you accept that you're crazy," Joe spat out, "I'll-"

The man quickly grabbed Joe and shoved him on the floor. "Do you want me to go murder your family?" he snarled.

"No-"

"THEN YOU NEED TO LEARN SOME RESPECT!" Al-Roussia snapped, "NOW."

"Sorry," Joe responded, trying to move, but with the man's foot on his back he couldn't. He gasped in pain as he felt the pressure on his arm. "I said sorry-"

"Sometimes sorry isn't enough, Joseph. Sometimes you have to pay. Would you like me to kidnap Frank and torture him, hmm?" Al-Roussia asked, grabbing Joe by his injured arm and pulling him up. "Because really, it would be fun. I think it would be an interesting exercise to try and see how you react, don't you?"

"No, please-"

"What about your mother? I could torture her quite easily."

"No-"

"What about your father?"

"No-"

"What about Nancy?"

"I get your point," Joe said, "And no-"

"What about Iola?"

"Don't touch her-"

"What about Chet, hmm?"

"No-"

"I know all about your life, little Joseph. It's quite amusing who people share things with on social media these days."

Joe's face paled. He did have a Facebook, and while he rarely posted, he had added his friends…

He was so setting that on fire when he got home. He swallowed, wondering how the man had even got access to his locked-down Facebook… then decided he had other things to worry about, like getting out of this mess. "I get your point, you know more about my life than I want you too, so what's you're plans for me?"

"You're my hostage," Al-Roussia said, grinning widely. "I would have figured that a bright young mind like your own would have figured that out by now.

"You could have made anyone your hostage, yet you picked me. Why? And don't give me that 'Fenton Hardy is my father' bullshit." Joe stared at the assassin, hoping the man didn't slap him for what he had said.

"Very good, young Joseph," Al-Roussia said with a smirk. "Well, let me tell you why. Vengeance, little Joey. Vengeance is the answer. When I was young, your father once turned me into the police, and your mother... didn't bat an eye. Didn't help me out. How do you think that made me feel?"

Joe swallowed, but didn't say anything.

"Also," the man said, "You know what a sniper is, right?"

"Yes," Joe responded.

"Good. Then you can imagine what an assassin is. I need a right-hand man-"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"I thought you'd say that," the man remarked, "So I upped the ante. Stay here, please."

 _Oh god no what did he do, what the heck did he do,_ Joe thought, biting his lip. Wait, he thought, they were still on the plane. Not that he'd searched the entire avenue of it so-

 _Phil?_

 _The assassin had PHIL?_

 _What the actual hell?_

"Well," the man said, "I wanted to save Iola for my next resort, so first I've kidnapped Phil. You both will be brainwashed into assassins. Happy?"

Joe fainted.

* * *

A/N: Well, there's your answer.

Challenge: Why is Phil involved?

Is that the bad guy's true goal?

Also, car, see, I kept him away from Iola... for now...


	21. Chapter 21

Warning: In this chapter, everyone swears. OK, not everyone. But a few people do.

* * *

Phil and Joe were escorted to the kitchen, where they were left. The Gray Man - or at least the man who called himself that - was sitting there, about 100 feet away, within earshot or just out of it Joe didn't know and didn't care. "Phil, are you okay?" Joe asked, looking over his friend for any bruises or broken bones.

"I'm fine, I'm more concerned about you. Your house was bombed-"

"OH MY GOD, WHAT?" Joe said. "That - ugh! I'm going to fucking kill him-"

"But nobody was inside, I was actually stopping by to check on Laura and Frank but nobody was there. I left and I swear, it was like the movies."

"The movies?"

"You know, kaboom, crash, explosion? I was walking to my car - I always park it in visitors', about half a block away, and the dude saw me. He ran, full-front and I didn't even know what was happening until he body slammed me. He grabs me by my arm and goes 'you're coming with me' and I was like, 'huh?'"

"Was it that dude?" Joe asked, pointing at the gray man, "Or the other one?"

"Neither, I've never seen him before in my life."

"Huh," Joe mused.

"Yeah. He said he was going to kill me at first, then he opened up my wallet and saw my tech support ID, then grabbed me and threw me in his car."

"...Weird," Joe muttered.

"Weird is correct. Then he asked if I knew the people who lived in the house who blew up. I wasn't feeling real generous, so I said, what house that blew up? He said, I like you, I'm taking you to my boss. Somehow the boss connected me to the whole thing and I ended up here."

"He stalked my Facebook, but I don't think he just stalked my facebook. Something isn't adding up here," Joe said, glancing around. "I don't even know if there are security cameras, but at this point I'm too angry to care. You're sure that nobody was home?"

"Yeah. The front door was open so I went through the whole house. Was going to call someone but well…."

"Seems like baddie was actually just covering his ass then," Joe remarked. "He's claiming that he wants me to hold hostage and brainwash into an assassin along with you, but if he just grabbed you randomly…"

"Do you think they want my computer skills?" Phil asked, wincing.

"It's possible…" Joe let his voice trail off. "But I don't think so. I think… I think something more is at stake. Either that, or I think the dude's just running around like an idiot and trying to plan things last minute while grabbing potential future operatives."

"I think I like the last one better," Phil muttered..

"What, why? You want to be the future organizational worker of a terrorist group?" Joe retorted.

"No," Phil said, "But if he's unprepared…" he let his voice trail off and looked at Joe.

"Then we have a chance at beating him."

"Bingo."

* * *

Laura Hardy stared at the house. They'd gotten a call from Sam that they needed to come back, urgently. "Thank god we weren't here," she said. The entire house was rubble. She closed her eyes, "I hope the sick bastard isn't trying to convince Joe that we're dead."

Fenton grimaced. "No kidding. Sam has these," he added, giving Laura back her electronics. "We may as well stop hiding and go on the offensive. He's only going to escalate from here."

Laura nodded, booting up her cell phone and stepping aside to check her phone messages.

Nancy sighed, "What do you think his motive is?"

"He's running scared, at this point. I've only seen him or his crew work this sloppy once and that was after his right-hand got fried," Fenton remarked. "Your father is on his way, he should be here any minute now-hang on a minute, stay here with Joe," he ordered, seeing a man at the edge of the driveway.

"No," Frank said, "We're coming too."

Fenton shook his head. "Fine. But be fast." With that he approached the man, "Grey? Please tell me your cover isn't blown."

"It's not, do you think I'd be here if it was?"

"Do you expect me to believe that you'd be here if it wasn't?" Fenton retorted.

"Phil Cohen. Friend of Joe, am I right?"

"...Yeah," Nancy said, "Why?"

Laura came running up to them. "Phil's mother is on her way over. She's terrified, Phil was abducted and she has a letter for someone named Fenton. My God…" Laura exhaled.

"Phil was abducted by the same man that has Joe," the Gray man spoke up.

"Who the hell are you?" Laura turned to him, "You know who has my son?"

"Yes, I do, and shouting at me won't get him back any faster. I'd say let's go inside, but…" the gray man looked at the rubble. "Anyway, I'm free for a bit so I'm trying to figure out the best way to free Joe and Phil without blowing my cover. Fenton, a word alone?"

"I think at this point, Gray, the more heads we have here the better," Fenton said, noticing the look on Laura's face.

"It's just as well. I'm going to be transporting Joe and Phil to the Assassin headquarters. I need someone who can intercept me and rescue them, without looking suspicious. Takers?"

* * *

Phil sighed as he looked at Joe. "Well, the plane landed."

"Brilliant observation, Watson."

"And we're still in it."

"...Do you want a prize?" Joe asked, looking at his friend.

"And," Phil continued on, "the guard isn't here."

"You're three for three, Phil."

"Had much sleep lately?" Phil remarked, opening the fridge and grabbing both him and Joe an energy drink. He figured that he'd take advantage of the food while he was there. Especially since it was sealed.

"Too much," Joe deadpanned. "What're you thinking?"

"He's not really planned this out at all, from what I can tell. I mean, why kidnap me because I saw a crime? Why not kill me? And if you have computers, why not actually make me do something with them by now?" Phil asked.

"I don't know…." Joe let off a voice.

"So…." Phil said, "I think… while the plane is stopped…"

Joe raised an eye, "Do you only think while the plane is stopped?"

"I think while the plane is stopped, we need to get the heck out. You know, like escape."

Joe sighed, "Sounds good to me, but if we get hurt, you're telling my Mom."

* * *

"Iola honey, there's a package with your name on it. Did you order anything?"

"No, Mom," Iola said, "But I'm not opening that. Do you happen to have Laura Hardy's number, by chance?" she asked, looking up from her phone.

"Yeah, why?"

Iola showed her mother the group text Nancy had sent.

DO NOT OPEN ANY BOXES THAT YOU DO NOT REMEMBER ORDERING - OK, JUST TO BE SAFE, CHECK ALL BOXES. HARDYS ARE BEING TARGETED.

"...But if the Hardys are being kidnapped... Iola, what's in that box?"

"I don't know, but I think we need to leave. Now. Where's Chet?"

"Right here," Chet said, getting his cat. "We can have someone come look at it when we aren't here. Back door?"

"Back door sounds good," Iola said as the three walked out the door.

"I'm texting your father and telling him not to go towards the box, and to not come home," Iola's mother said as she started up the car and pulled out of the driveway, "Actually, no, Chet - you text him. I'm not texting and driving. I don't care if the box is nothing, I've seen too many movies."

"I sent Nancy a text about the box. She said that the would have Bomb Squad over ASAP, and that everyone was going to Phil's house-Oh. Chet, did you get that text?"

"No... I'm on Mom's phone, not mine," Chet remarked.

"Phil Cohen was kidnapped. Whoever this group is, they aren't content to go after Laura and Fenton. They want everyone in this town."

"Great," Iola's mother remarked. "Just the peaceful weekend I wanted."

* * *

"Iola's family is on their way," Nancy said as she came in the house. "Just got word back from them. They had a mysterious box show up addressed to Iola. I sent bomb squad over to look at it."

"Good. This guy is just insane now - instead of keeping his focus to me, or to Laura... it's way bigger than that. It's almost like he's targeting the entire group here. _Why_?"

"Well," Carson said, coming in and sitting down, "That's what we need to figure out. I just got word that another house here was blown up, and this time it had someone in it - someone who isn't liked to this group. They barely escaped alive. We need to put a stop to this quickly before this entire town becomes rubble."

* * *

A/N:

So will they try and escape and if so will it be successful?

Also, why is Al-Roussia targeting, well, everyone?

Thanks for all your reviews! -Liz


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I couldn't resist the opportunity to pass up some Joe whump so… some in this chapter. 'Enjoy.'

* * *

He was exhausted, that's what he was, Joe thought as he blinked twice. He didn't remember fading to blackness, but he guessed that he had. "Phil? What happened?" he asked, looking at his friend.

"The dude got mad and knocked you out," Phil responded with a shrug as he helped Joe up. "Easy. I'll grab you some water," he said, pouring some from the sink.

"Thanks," Joe remarked, taking a sip as he looked at Phil. "What do you think our best strategy is?"

"Wait until we see a good time to escape and do so, but ideally it'll be at our next stop. Joe," Phil said, "Look at the list on the table."

Joe frowned, moving over towards the table before looking at the list. "He left this intentionally here for us to find, didn't he?"

"I think so but -"

"HIT LIST FOR JOE: 1. Joe. 2. Phil. 3. Frank. 4. Iola. 5. Laura, dead. 6. Fenton, dead….." Joe pushed the list away. "We can't run away, Phil," he said, sick to his stomach just from those words.

"Um, what?" Phil asked, looking at Joe. "Are you insane? We aren't saying here."

Joe quickly shook his head. "That's not what I mean. What I mean is, Phil, us getting away from him won't solve the problem. We have to stop him."

Phil sighed, "Alright, so… what's our best shot?"

* * *

A few hours later, Joe was practically bouncing off the walls. Or, well, he was trying not too since he had a feeling that the man who was holding them captive would frown on that. He was trying not to overthink the hit list, but he couldn't stop obsessing over it. Would the man go after Frank? After Iola?

If so, why would he go after them? What would make sense? Joe rubbed his injured arm, trying to think logically. He was starving but the man had put a lock on the fridge.

"Joe?" Phil asked. Joe walked over to where Phil was sitting, reading a book. Al-Roussia had demanded he read it, why Joe didn't know but Phil wasn't going to fight with him over something so stupid. "Figured out why he wanted me to read this." Phil set it down gently.

"Why? Does everyone die?"

"No." Phil sighed. "It's his biography, his plans, that's why the whole thing is a wreck. He's pissed at hell for Fenton for destroying his organization, he believes someone called 'The Gray Man' may be interfering with it…"

Joe frowned, "And….?"

"His eventual goal is to kidnap over 100 children and brainwash them into an army of assassins, starting with the sons and daughters of people who have pissed him off the most."

"He's watched too many movies," Joe grumbled, "Or maybe not enough…. He let you read his plans."

Phil set down the paper. "Yeah. He let me see his plans because he wants to gain our trust, I think and he wants to try and intimidate us. I think, in his mind, if we know he's going to kidnap 100 children and turn them into assassins-"

"We'll be more submissive and more easily brainwashed?" Joe asked.

"That's my thought," Phil responded. "He claims not to have any cameras in the plane on here, but I can already tell these drawings and pictures are inaccurate, as he didn't have the fridge and such."

"Yeah," Joe said, uneasily. The man walked back in the room then, a big smile on his face. "Having fun reading there Phil?"

"Of course," Phil responded evenly, though Joe thought his voice was laced with sarcasm.

"So, are you going to agree to my plans?" the man responded.

"Which are…." Joe asked evenly, not failing to notice Al-Roussia grasping his injured arm.

"Becoming an assassin for me?"

"You assume I'd be a good assassin," Joe replied. "I'm a lousy shot."

"It doesn't matter. You will be trained by top, state of the art people. You can't say no, really," the man responded as he grabbed Joe's finger.

"Oh?" Joe responded carefully. "Why would I say yes?"

"So I don't break your finger," the man said.

"I think I'd rather a broken finger than being an assassin -"

"Don't tell me you have this thing called morals," the assassin responded.

"I think I caught them," Joe said, looking the man in the eyes. "Don't tell me you don't have them; that WOULD be a shame."

"I don't have them," the man smirked, grabbing Joe's finger and snapping it. Joe gasped at the pain, and Phil winced. The man simply smiled before grabbing Joe and dragging him to the plane's bedroom. He frowned at Phil, "Why don't you stay here?" he said, before shoving Phil on the floor and handcuffing him to the fridge.

"Don't hurt him," Phil shouted.

"What do you think I'm going to do, listen to your pitiful demands?" the assassin responded before moving in with Joe. He closed the bedroom door.

Joe didn't really like where this was headed, especially since this room had a bathtub. Who the heck had a bathtub on a private jet? A billionaire, probably. "Why are we here?" Joe asked.

"We're here so you learn to listen to me," Al-Roussia said.

"Well I gathered that much," Joe responded, trying not to show that he was nervous.

Al-Roussia must have sensed it anyway, because in seconds he had Joe pinned down face-first to the floor. Joe let out a groan, his arm hurt so much and he didn't know what to do about that. It wasn't as if he could ask the assassin for painkillers.

"So are you going to listen to me?"

"No?"

"Good answer." The man grabbed Joe and picked him up off the floor before flinging him up against the wall, holding a knife to his throat. "How about now?"

"No-"

Again, Joe was tossed, this time across the room. "How about now?"

"How are we flying?" Joe asked, suddenly. "Please tell me you didn't leave the plane on autopilot."

"Hardly," the man responded. "I guess you weren't awake so you didn't notice my friend slipping in." He smiled. "So Joseph… how do you feel about knives?"

"My mother always told me to stay away from them."

"Your parents are the reason your town is my first stop for children assassins, don't take them too seriously," Al-Rossia responded.

"That was your doing, not theirs," Joe hissed.

"Joey, Joey, Joey," the man responded, as he pushed up Joe's sweater. "Look at your nice, clean, skin. So blank, such a white page."

This was weird.

"How do you want a few cuts in it?"

"I'd real- OW!" Before Joe could say anything, the man jabbed the knife in his arm, and Joe screamed. Maybe if he got lucky he'd pass out.

* * *

A few hours later, Joe groaned as he slowly came back to consciousness. He swore that he'd blacked out like five times or more in the past few days."Phil? Where are we?"

"Thank god," Phil responded. "You've lost a lot of blood. I don't know where we are, but Joe-"

"Is Joe awake now?" another voice, a familiar voice, said.

Joe paled. Al-Rossia was another name down the list.

He had Frank…..

* * *

A/N: So… yeah. Here you have it. Will aim to post both another chapter of this and Fight For Your life tomorrow. Enjoy!


	23. Chapter 23

Frank gave Joe a half smile as he watched Al-Rossia climb off the plane. They'd only landed a few minutes ago. "I'm glad you're okay," he said, a half grimace. He had a newly formed scar on his right chin and that left Joe wondering just how Al-Rossia had kidnapped his brother.

"What's going on?" Joe demanded.

"We're getting you all out of here," the Gray man responded simply. "He's going to be gone for four hours and wishes me to transport you to the place of his choosing, so let's go."

Frank and Joe exchanged a look, but reluctantly followed him. Phil did as well. Phil took the front seat well Frank and Joe took the back. Joe couldn't help but wonder what was going on, but he didn't dare ask - or, well, maybe he could. "What's going on?" he questioned.

"I'm getting you boys back to where you belong," the Gray Man said simply.

"And what of Al-Rossia?"

"Oh, he'll be being taken care of." The Gray Man smiled as he turned the car into drive.

A few hours later and Joe was shocked to see that they were approaching what indeed looked to be like their hometown. Joe could hardly believe his eyes; what was going on?

"Why are we here?" Frank asked, and Joe could sense the edginess in his voice.

"Because I'm getting you and your parents to safety and risking blowing my role because of it," the man responded simply. "What's your address again?"

Joe looked at Frank before rattling it off.

"They might not be there - it was blown to the ground," Frank whispered.

The Gray Man ignored Frank and drove straight to the house. Joe gasped when he saw it - Frank was right, it really had been blown to the ground. That was the least of his worries though; things could be replaced. When he saw his mother, he didn't wait for the car to stop, he simply opened the door and bolted out.

Snorting, The Gray Man stopped the car and Frank too got out along with Phil.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Laura said to Joe. Frank bit his lip, awkwardly looking at the ground, then at Phil, then at the Gray Man.

"Where's my Dad?" he asked.

"He's right here," Fenton said. "Don't scare me like that, son."

"Sorry," Frank said, looking at his shoes.

"It's alright." The two embraced in a hug and Fenton turned to The Gray Man. "What are you doing now?"

"Checking to ensure our little friend got arrested. I didn't want to arrest him until I made sure I had the kids safely out of there," he replied. "He's arrested, and we're taking him to headquarters now. I wanted to get the kids out of there sooner but didn't want to risk him not getting arrested. Once I saw him make the sale to the other country, I knew I could hold him for that. I'm sorry for not getting you out sooner, Joe."

"So is this really over?" Laura asked, staring at her house.

"Yes. I've set you up with a new house that a friend of mine used to own across town. It'll be the same school district for Joe and you can decide what to do from there. I'll start working with the others whose houses were destroyed and figure out how to get them situated, too. Phil, you should call your mother. She's probably freaked."

"Oh, yeah," Phil replied, reaching in his pocket for his phone that he couldn't find. The Gray Man offered him his, and he stepped aside.

* * *

It was a few hours later and Frank and Fenton were in a diner. Joe and Laura had gone to move what little they had to their new house. "So, Frank," Fenton said, "I wanted to apologize for what happened. I never expected to be declared dead, and I'm grateful that Laura was willing to take you in. I've talked to Gertrude, and although she's upset, she seems very happy in her home where she is at now."

"So she's staying?"

"Yes. Of course, she's not cutting off contact, but she'd like to stay where she is. This puts me in the position of finding a long-term babysitter when I'm off on cases. I know you're more than mature enough to stay on your own, Frank," Fenton said, holding up his hand to prevent an argument, "but the state law requires me to have a person watching over you at home. Our house is still standing, but you know we both have no ties to the area."

"What about moving here?" Frank asked. "Maybe Laura would be willing to watch me while you're gone."

"I asked her about that, and she said she would be willing," Fenton responded. "I think for now, rather than put an undue burden on Aunt Gertrude, this is our best option. There's a few housesin the area on sale I can put a burden on."

"Whatever happened to Laura's maid?" Frank asked suddenly.

Fenton gave a small smile. "She was the one who stole the passports."

"Oh," Frank responded. "How is she anyway?"

"Your mother is a bit shaken up, but she's handling herself fine. Same for your brother, I believe." Fenton offered him a smile. "We have a meeting with your social worker tomorrow. He already ripped me a new one on the phone."

"Oh, I'll bet," Frank said, grinning. "He seems like a good guy."

"He really is, much better than Richard's sister. She was busted too, naturally," Fenton yawned. "Let's go back to the hotel room and get some rest, then we can meet with Laura and Joe tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me," Frank responded, stretching as his father paid the check.

* * *

A/N: Don't worry, it isn't totally done yet.

If you're bored, go check out my new book, 'Fight for your life.'

Reviews welcomed!


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: So, I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter - was it that horrible or did the messages simply not come through? If you get a chance, please do drop a line. In the meantime, enjoy your last chapter of The Demon's Horn._

 _If you would like to see more of my work please check out Fight for your Life. I've enjoyed reading your reviews and look forward to seeing you there!_

 _-Liz_

* * *

It was a year and a half since Fenton had been falsely proclaimed dead. Since then, a series of events had happened. Fenton and Laura had had many long talks, and while they hadn't gotten together, Fenton bought the empty house next to Laura's new one and helped her move all of her belongings.

It was currently the last day of Frank's year of high school, and he dumped all of his bags on the floor as he made his way into Laura's house. Fenton was away on a case again, and he was temporarily staying here.

His boyfriend, Mark, was following him behind. Laura had told Frank that Mark could stay the weekend, which he was looking forward too. He and Mark had been dating for two months. Joe and Iola had been dating for… over two years. Awhile, he knew.

Richard had been sentenced to life in prison after he'd been given around ten years or so. After only one month in he'd escaped, and nearly kidnapped Frank. Frank had put up a resistance and the man had hurried off, only to have been caught by the police later. Laura had seen him in prison once to declare that she was done with him, that he was an asshole, and if he stalked her again she'd happily take personal action.

He'd surprisingly stopped after that, at least for now, for which Frank was grateful. "You want watermelon or do you want um…." Frank looked at the fridge. Laura hadn't gotten a new maid after firing her last one, who had been the one to give Richard the passports.

After the Gray Man had dropped Joe, Phil and Frank off to safety things had gone rather quickly. While Frank knew there were still assassins underground his father hadn't been investigating them but the Gray man still was. He dropped by every now and again to make sure they were taking measures to keep themselves safe. Frank mildly wondered if the man felt guilty for not being able to get them out sooner, because one night he had caught him camping outside the house after hearing a threat against Laura. It had ended up working out in their favor as the man had arrested someone for trying to attack the family. Since then, though, they'd been mostly left alone.

"You're here!" Joe smiled, then fist-bumped Mark. Laura trailed in after him and Iola followed her, heading off towards the kitchen.

Frank smiled inwardly; for a younger brother he had it pretty good. He'd overheard from Mark that Joe had once welcomed him to dating Frank but warned him that if he hurt his brother there would be hell to pay. Mark had snickered with that before adding that Joe had said he'd tell the exact same thing to a girl.

 _Flashback_

 _Mark responded, "So I said, but you wouldn't hit a girl right? Joe looks at me and goes, 'I believe in equality. If a girl hits me I hit back.'"_

 _Frank smirked, "Sounds like Joe." He knew his brother was much more likely not to do that but simply meant he would treat her the same._

" _You lucked out, eh?" Mark smirked._

"' _Course," Frank replied with a smile._

* * *

Joe smiled at his brother, before punching him lightly in the shoulder. "Does Mark like pizza?" he asked. "'Cus Mom's ordering pizza."

"Who doesn't like pizza?" Mark smirked back. "Just no anchovies," he added.

"Ew," Joe nodded before heading to the kitchen, where his mother was. "No anchovies," he said, and Laura smiled at him before placing the order.

"How'd your math test go?"

"I passed," Joe responded with a smile.

"Good," Laura said as she hung up the phone, smiling at her children.

For now, life was good.

* * *

Ehh, probably not the best ending ever…. but it's there, right? It felt true to the story, which was important.

If you are brave enough to be more like me, check out _Fight for Your Life_. Lots of Joe and Frank whump and suspense and even some bad action.

I appreciate you reading this,

Liz


End file.
